The Aristosmashers
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Based on the beloved Disney Classic: When Peach and her children are kidnapped by the greedy butler Wario, it's up to Mario, the stray Smasher, and his friends to help them get back home.
1. Opening Credits

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fan fiction. All Characters all belong to Nintendo. Songs and original movie belong to Disney

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So…Hi! This is my very first fan fiction story I've ever done on this account before. I had some ideas in my head for a while, so I decided to start with this one; a Smashers Parody of _The AristoCats_. Please note that the smashers, with the exception of Wario, will be playing as the pets, while anime characters will be playing humans. Like I said, I'm just starting out, so please don't flame me. Constructive criticisms are welcome, as well as compliments. So here we go!

* * *

_"Smash Productions Proudly Presents,"_

* * *

We can hear music in the background before we see pencil sketches of 3 young smashers, soon to be familiar to us, run across the screen as a man starts to sing.

Male Singer: Which pets' address is the finest in Paris?  
Which pets possess the longest pedigree?  
Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats?  
Naturellement, the Aristosmash!

"The Aristosmashrers"

One of the kids, noticing the mistake in the title comes back, and takes out the misplaced 'r' then pushes the rest of the title back. Now the title said,

"The Aristosmashers"

Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?  
Which pets know best all the gentle social graces?  
Which pets live on creme and loving pats?  
Naturellement, the Aristosmash!

(Note: Since there are a lot of staffs involved, I'm just choosing some at random)

Color: Naomiki Yanagisawa

Story: MarioLover3752 (Couldn't think of anyone else ;-_-)

Based on a story by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe

Animation: Yosuke Naito

Production Design: Mami Takata

They show aristocatic bearing when they're seen upon an airing  
And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say  
Aristosmash are nevver found in alleyways or hanging around  
The garbage cans where common smashers play  
Oh, no!

Voice Talents:

Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, and Wario

Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach

Craig Blair as Pikachu (Again, Couldn't think of anyone else)

Paul Winchell as Olimar (I decided to use the Chinese Cat's original voice actor as Olimar's Voice is too deep)

Antony Del Rio as Pit

Ryō Horikawa as Captain Falcon

Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong

(For the smashers playing the kittens, I'm using the original actors who played them)

Dean Clark as Villager

Liz English as Toon Zelda

Gary Dublin as Toon Link

Nancy Kulp as Frou-Frou (Couldn't find anyone to play her)

Kenny James as Bowser

Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr

Amanda Celine Miller as Princess Zelda

Jerry Jewell as Sheik

Bill Thompson as Talon

Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bulma

Sean Schemmel as Goku

Character Design: Masaya Fukazawa

Effects Design: Ai Hatano

Which pets are known to never show their claws?  
Which pets are prone to harly any flaws?  
To which pets do the others tip their hats?  
Naturellement, the Aristosmash!

The Aristosmashers  
Scales and Arpeggios  
Mario the Plumber (Bad title, I know ;-_-)

Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Smasher

Music: Kazumi Totaka

Orchestration: Rio Hamaoto

Production Management: Bandai Namco Inc.

Sound: Junichi Funada

Film Editor: Masaru Tsujiyama

Assistant Directors: Hiroshi Satori, Tetsuya Akatsuka

Music Editor: Jesahm

Background: Taku Matsuda, Mami Tsukui

Produced by Yo Onishi, Goro Abe

Directed by Masahiro Sakurai

Aristosmash, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour  
Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education  
Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles  
Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere  
Ah, poisse!

"Paris 1910"

Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?  
Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?  
Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau?  
Mais naturellement...  
Mais naturellement, voyons,  
Mais naturellement,  
Les Aristosmash!


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma or Goku. They're both owned by their company

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here it is, the first Chapter of The Aristosmashers. Thank you Spirit Of Writing for making the first review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The story now officially begins in Paris, 1910. The view closes in on a Coach heading home, giving us a view of a young woman in the coach, her butler steering it with a horse, and the woman's smashers.

You see in this world, people own smasher like their own pets. Mind you there is a fair share of strays too, but that the way life was around there.

Anyways, the woman was currently wearing a blue shirt with a white collar and white edges on the sleeves, as well as matching blue shorts with the edges on the bottom. Her turquoise hair is also tied in a pony tail by a red ribbon. She's commonly referred to as Bulma, one of the richest people in all of Paris.

One of her smashers was a human woman; with shoulder length golden-blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a sapphire brooch, and a deep pink ruffle at the bottom. She also wore white evening gloves, round sapphire earrings, and a crown with 2 rubies, and 2 sapphires on it. Her full name was Princess Peach Toadstool; but everyone, even Bulma, calls her Peach.

2 young male smashers were romping around the Coach having fun. One of them was also human, with short legs, and a head that's slightly larger than his body. A mop of brown hair in a bowl cut style, with a zigzag pattern, rest on top of his head. His black eyes were wide open with thrills, and his mouth was curved up into a smile. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a '1'on it, as well as black shorts, green socks, and blue sneakers. He was Villager, the youngest of Peach's 3 children.

The other male, while having most human features, had pointed ears, meaning he was a Hylian, rather than an actual human. His blond hair swept to the right, and his black eyes were almost cat-like. He wore a floppy, pointed green cap on top of his head, as well as a tunic that goes slightly below his waistline, with a light green shirt underneath. He also wore white pants and brown boots. His name was Toon Link, the eldest child, though everyone just called him Link after the unfortunate accident regarding the children's father, Link Hyrule.(I don't support Peach X Link, but this is just for plot. Please don't flame me for killing Link.)

The final child, the only female of the 3, was a Hylian, like her older brother. She shared the cat-like eyes, the pointed ears, and the blond hair with him, though her hair drapes to around her waist. She was wearing a tiara with a ruby in the center, 4 wing-things, (I have no idea what they are) 2 perched above each ear, and a royal dress, made by her mother, in white, pink, and lavender colors. Her name was Toon Zelda, (Called Zelda by everyone else) the middle child of Peach's family.

The butler in question was a short man who's obese, but still has muscles to show off. He also had a zigzag mustache across his face which he wore proudly; he ears were also pointed, but not as much as they Hylian kids. He wore a yellow hat with a 'W' in the middle, purple overalls over a yellow t-shirt, gloves, and green, elf-like shoes. He was Wario, the faithful butler to Bulma; or so she thinks.

The final thing we see is a horse with light brownish coat, and a blondish mane; she's also currently wearing a pink hat with daisy around it. She was Frou-Frou, Wario's horse, and a friend of the Smasher family. She smiled as Villager began to climb up her back.

* * *

Zelda was presently sitting in the lap of Bulma, who gently lifted her and said, "Why Zelda; everyday you seem to inherit more of your mother's beauty. Isn't that right Peach?"

Peach seemed to agree, as she clapped her hand in delight. Smasher can talk, but only to other Smashers. Humans wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying. As Wario continued to steer, Toon Link started to climb over him, making it harder for him to guide Frou-Frou. "Careful Link!" Bulma exclaimed with a chuckle, "You're going to make it harder for Wario to steer."

Noticing they were getting closer to Bulma's house, Wario started to gently pull the reins to get Frou-Frou to stop. "Whoa! Steady girl, slow down." The chariot slowed down, then came to a complete stop outside the house.

Wario got out of the driver's seat, then opened the coach door to let Bulma out. "Thank you Wario." she said while smiling. Frou-Frou made a noise to get her attention. "Oh Frou-Frou, I almost forgot about you. Here." Frou-Frou happily chewed on the sugar cubes Bulma had given her.

"Hey Bulma," Wario said as he noticed the extra baggage, "Could I help you carry some of the baggage? Surely it must be too heavy for you to carry solo."

"Aw, don't be a worry wart Wario!" Bulma said as she headed towards the House, "I can handle this bundle just fine."

While the woman and her butler were chatting away with each other, the kids were eagerly playing around Frou-Frou's legs and laughing all the way(For story's sake, the smasher's playing the cats will be around their size). Peach let out a small giggle, and said in her own smasher language, "Villager, come back here for a moment. Aren't you forgetting something?" She's determined that her kids will grow up to be proper just like herself. One to start is by manners, right?

Villager nodded, turned back to Frou-Frou, and said "Thanks Mrs. Frou-Frou for letting me ride on your head."

Frou-Frou chuckled and responded, "You're quite welcome, young man."

"How's that mom?"

"Very good Villager, very good." Peach responded proudly.

"Come on Peach, children, come on." Bulma gestured the Smashers into the house. Before she went in herself, she turned to Wario. "Oh Wario, don't forget, I'm expecting a visit from my lawer, Son Goku. You remember Goku, right?"

"Of course Madame!" Wario responded politely as Bulma headed into the house. Once he was sure she was out of hearing range, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Who could ever forget a silly man like him?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you go! If you know the film, you know who's playing who by now. Thing will start to heat up next chapter, when Goku starts on the will. See you next time!


	3. Bulma's Will

**Author's Note: **Welcome to Chapter 2, here you'll be introduced to the man playing Georges Hautecourt, and a will that'll begin the plot of Wario. Here we go!

* * *

Sometime later we see a cloud heading toward the house. Yes you heard me correctly, a cloud! But not just any cloud; this cloud was yellow in color and was carrying a man on it. He had spiky black hair, and was wearing an orange gi over a blue undershirt. The gi also had a symbol to the left side of the front, and the same symbol appeared on the back as well. He also wore blue wristband, a blue sash around his waist, and boots the same shade. Right now, he was also wearing a jacket over the gi, as it was a bit of a colder morning. His name was Son Goku, or just Goku. He used to be an extreme fighter, but now has settled down and became a lawyer to Bulma. As Goku stretched, and got ready to enter the house, he began to sing.

Goku: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay  
Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay

He continued to hum as he started to stand. However his back gave way on him. While he has settled down, Goku still loved to compete in fighting tournaments. He just came back from one, so he's not on the best of shape. Once he managed to snap it back up, he continued singing.

Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay  
Ta-ra-ra-boom-de—

He yelped as he proceeded to trip off his cloud, and land face-first, on the sidewalk. Fortunately he wasn't seriously hurt. As he got up he muttered, "Not as good as I was when I was 15 huh?" He then continued towards the mansion, still singing.

Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay

Wario patiently waited in the foyer as Goku came in.

Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay!

"Good morning Sir." Wario greeted the Saiyan as he walked in. "Bulma's expecting you sir"

"Morning to you too, Wario!" Goku greeted him. Wario gently removed Goku's Dragon Ball from the coat pocket, and placed it on a special pillow Bulma had ordered, to place the 4-Stared ball on. Goku didn't seem to notice, as he kept on singing.

Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay

He throws the jacket across the room. It lands on Wario, who just finished place the Dragon Ball onto the pillow.

Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay

"Another good shot Goku." Wario said as he placed the jacket on the rack. "You never miss."

"Well, come on then Wario!" Goku exclaimed as he headed towards the stairs. "Last one up's a blockhead!"

Wario gestured toward the elevator which he just opened. "Could we take the elevator this time? You still must be exhausted from that tournament."

"In that bird cage? No thank you! Beside Saiyans recover very quickly-Whoops!"

Goku tripped part way up the stairs, but Wario managed to catch him just in time.

"Could I give you a hand sir?" Wario asked in concern.

"Do you have an extra foot to go with it?" Goku joked, as he then proceeds to laugh.

"That joke always makes me laugh Goku, gets me every time."

Wario tried to help, but Goku kept on fidgeting, which made it harder for Wario

"Hey careful Wario, you're grabbing my sash!" Goku laughed.

Wario yelped as Goku headed down the stairs. Fortunately, the Saiyan grab the suspenders of Wario's overalls.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please be careful!" Wario exclaimed in fear.

"Don't you worry Wario!" Goku said, teasing the butler. "Now up and onward!"

Goku whooped out in happiness as the suspenders then pulled him forward, causing him to land on Wario's back, much to the butler's dismay.

"Is this too fast for you Wario?" Goku questioned as he hanged on.

"Just hang on sir." Wario groaned as he was forced to piggy-back the rather heavy man.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the study, Bulma was wearing her best outfit, and admiring it in the mirror. Peach was nearby, smiling as she also looked in the mirror with her Mistress. The kids were playing in another room.

"There. That's much better Peach." Bulma said smiling. "We should try to look our best for Goku. He our oldest, and dearest friend, you know." She paused, and sighed a bit. "I still can't believe he was just a young boy, and I was just a young teen when we first met. Time does fly."

Peach nodded her head in agreement; she then turned when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Bulma responded. In came Wario, breathing hard from the trouble Goku gave him. His overalls kept on falling down, which he pulled up.

"Presenting ...Monsieur...Son…Goku." Wario puffed out, trying to catch his breath.

Bulma laughed as Goku came into the room. The kid's loved when Goku came. He always played with them and brought them treats.

"Oh, Wario, of course I know it's Goku." She said with a smile.

As Wario left the room, Goku headed over to Bulma,and said, "Nice seeing you again Bulma."

"You too Goku." Bulma responded, extending her hand so Goku could kiss it(Plot purposes only). Goku did so, but since he was closing his eyes, he took Peach's gloved hand and kissed that accidently.

"Your hands are still softer in all of Paris as usual." Goku said with a smile to Bulma.

Peach stiffened a smile by cover her mouth with her hand, while Bulma chuckles as she said, "Oh,Goku, you're such a shameless falterer."

Music then started to play, as Villager turned the hand on the pate phone. Goku squinted, and then widened his eyes as he recognized the music.

"Hey I know that music. It's from Carmen, right?" he asked.

Bulma nodded her head in conformation. "That's right Goku. It's one of my favorite pieces of music."

"Yeah. Hey, remembered how it played at me and Chi-Chi's wedding?" (Plot purpose)

"Of course Goku, how could I forget that night?"

"And we all celebrated with laughing and dancing the night away!"

With that said, he began to dance around the room, and humming in rhythm to the song. Eventually he caught Bulma and started to dance with her, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Goku!"

The two continued to dance, while Peach, who was being held by Bulma, smiled at them as Goku kept humming. Link and Zelda played around their legs, being careful not to trip them. Villager meanwhile was playing on the pate phone, jumping over the needle while spinning around on the vinyl disk. Eventually he jumped too early, causing him to yelp as he tripped over the needle, which slowed the music down considerably.

This caught Peach's and Bulma's attention as Bulma began to laugh. "Oh, just in time too. I was about to collapse." Villager pulled the needle off; causing the music to stop. She rested on the couch while Goku continued to dance. "Oh Goku, we're just like a silly young couple just starting out."

As he kept dancing, Bulma turned to Goku and said, "Now Goku, I think it's time to get serious. Remember ,I asked you here on a very important legal matter.

This got Goku's attention as he started to laugh. "Oh, Goody!" He said as he headed over to a table and sits behind it. "Who do you want me to sue this time?"

"No Goku, I don't want to sue anyone, I just want to prepare my will" Bulma answered.

Goku seemed a little confused at this. "But Bulma, you're still young. Why do you want to make the will now?"

"True, I am young; but accidents could happen. I just want to be sure just in case something does happen."

"Oh, Okay." Goku then got his pen out, and then screwed the cover onto the bottom. "Now then," He turned to Bulma with a serious face, "Who are the beneficiaries?"

Bulma sighed as she began to explain. "Well as you know, I have no living relatives except for my husband Vegeta, and my son Trunks. Vegeta is too busy ruling over his tribe, and Trunks isn't interested in my will…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, someone else was listening to the conversation. An old hose in one of the walls of the room leads straight to Wario's room. The butler had it installed to listen in on his employer's conversions in case he hears something interesting. There's a cap above his end of the hose, the listening tube, in case he wants to close out the conversion at any time. As Wario listens, he is ironing his overalls making them good as new.

"..And of course, I wanted to make sure that my smashers are taken good care of. No one can do this better than my faithful servant, Wario." explained Bulma through the tube.

As Wario listened some more, Goku seemed shocked. "Wario? Are you planning on leaving everything, including your family fortune, to Wario?" Wario looked surprised as Goku continued. "Everything you own, your stocks and bond? This mansion," Wario smiles widely and begins to dance around a bit. "Your country chateau?" The butler then blew some kisses to the listening tube. It seems all his waiting has pay off. "Art, treasures, jewels..."

Bulma interrupted Goku part way. "No silly, I'm leaving it to my Smashers."

Wario looks stunned as Goku said, in even more shock, "To your Smashers?!"

"Pets?" gasped Wario as he sat down, listening in disbelief.

"Sure Goku, I simply want my Smashers to inherit first, then when the last one dies, the entire estate will belong to Wario."

Wario groans upset as he closes the cap on the listening tube. He thinks out loud, "Pets inherit first! And I come off the pets!" He then muttered a bit, before starting to getting up, and angrily saying "It's not fair!" He then yelps as he hits his head on the listening tube. He then starts to walk toward his finished overalls while still talking. "I mean, each smasher lives around 12 years (Plot purpose,) and each of them has 6 lives. That's…" He then tried to calculate the numbers before giving up. "Anyways, much longer than I'll ever live." He then picks up his overalls while saying with dread, "I'll be gone."

His mind then began to think of the one way to get the inheritance. He begins to grin evilly. "No, they'll be gone, I'll think of a way." He then starts to put on his overalls. "Why, there're so many reasons why I should do it. All of those dollars, Millions." Dollar signs swarmed around his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, as the dollar signs disappeared, he remarked, "Those pets have got to go!"  
Wario then tries to put his overalls on, only to accidentally rip them in doing so.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hoo Boy. Whatever Wario's planning can't be good. Next Chapter, we'll see how the Smasher family's doing, meet another old friend, and discover what Wario's planning. Don't forget to review that Chapter. See you next time!


	4. Scales and Arpeggios

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 3, where we'll hear a musical number, see our Roguefort character, and find out what Wario's plotting. Don't forget to leave a comment if you like this Chapter. Here We Go!

* * *

A while later, the 3 children were laughing as they ran towards the door Bulma had built into the front door of the house. They were having a race to see who could get to the house first.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Villager shouted as he ran towards the door.

"Me first, me first!" Zelda insisted as she ran too.

Unfortunately, they all reached the door at the same time, causing them to get stuck.

"How come you should be first?" Link asked crossly, glaring at his sister.

"Because I'm a lady, that why" Zelda said, with a primly attitude.

"Oh, please, you're not a lady." Link scoffed.

As Zelda landed on the floor, Villager remarked, "You're nothing but a sister!" He then grabbed his sister's arm, and yanked her back, causing her to bump against the door frame. Link and Villager then shot into the house, with Villager laughing at her sister.

Looking annoyed, Zelda said, "We'll see if I'm a lady or not." She then used one of her many magical powers, to transform into a girl with brown skin; and was wearing a red bandana, a blue vest with light purple tank top, sport bandages on her wrists, a red sash around her waist, light grey shorts, and sandals. Some of her dark yellow hair was swept to the right, while the rest was in a curve shape. This was Tetra, Zelda other form she uses to fight with her brother. Though they weren't fighting, this form seemed better for chasing her brothers, which she did.

The two began to play-fight, with Villager chasing after Tetra. Link watches this unfold from underneath a nearby chair. Villager then tackled Tetra to the ground and began to tickle her devilishly.

"Hey, stop that!" she managed to manage to say while laughing.

"Come on Villager, get her!" Link barked excitedly from the chair.

Tetra managed to get free from her little brother and started to pull him by the collar of his shirt (mind you not to hard) to stop him. Link moved to a table with some candles to watch the fight.

"Fight fair, Tetra!" Villager grunted out while being pulled.

"Come on Villager. You know females never fight fair." Link said. Just then, he accidently caused a candle to fall. It hit Tetra on the head, prompting her to turn back into Zelda.

"Hey! That hurt!" she whined in pain. "Mama, mama!"

Peach came into the room at that moment. She sighed when she saw the state for her children. "Zelda, you know you're not supposed to do that, that's not lady-like." Zelda sighed as she got off Villager, who started to laugh; he stopped when Peach turned to him. "And Villager, you know behavior like that won't help you to become a fair gentleman."

"Well she started it." Villager pouted while pointing to Zelda.

Zelda calmly replied, "Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them." The remark made Villager stick his tongue out at his sister.

"Villager," Peach warned as she came over. "Don't be rude."

"We were just practicing the basics of fighting." Villager admitted sheepishly.

"You know Aristocrats don't practice fighting or biting." explained Peach as she combed Zelda's hair, which had gotten ruffled during the fighting. "That's just horrible!"

"But some day, we might meet a tough stray smasher." Link explained. He then proceeds to jump off the table, landing safely on the ground and swing his sword around rapidly until he tired out (think of a slower version of his down taunt from Brawl, without the panic). He also had a shield, both which he inherited from his father when he passed away. Peach chuckled at his antiques. "That will do. Right now, we must practice on self improvement so you can be able to grow up to be beautiful and charmed ladies and gentlemen. Now then, Link, go get started on your painting, son."

"Okay, Mom." Link replied. He heads over to the easel, practicing sword swing every few steps.

"Mother, can we watch Link paint before we start our music lesson? Please?" Zelda eagerly asked Peach. Zelda and Villager had to practice singing and the piano today as well.

Peach smiled as she replied, "Very, well. But you must be very quiet so that he can concentrate." Link got on the stool, and began to mix the paints. Some of it accidently landed on the floor, nearly hitting Villager, who got out of the way in the nick of time. He then looked upward to glare at his older brother, who simply shrugged and began to started to paint the picture with his hands (Plot purpose again). He hums as he paints on the easel. Peach, Zelda, and Villager watched as Link throws some paint on. Soon he's finish as he throws on the finishing paints.

"Yeah!" He remarked, as the others now see it's a rather crude painting of Wario.

Zelda begins to laugh as she exclaimed, "Hey! It's Wario."

"Yeah! Old Garlic Breath Wario!" Villager laughed.

"Old Garlic Breath?" asked Peach as she laughs in delight. She then clears her throat and looks at Villager as she said, "Now Villager that is not very nice. Sure, Wario loves to eat garlic, but that no reason to call him names. You know he loves all of us, and takes very good care of us."

* * *

Unfortunately, Peach had no idea how wrong she was; for at that moment Wario was in the kitchen, preparing soup for the smashers. He took at bottle that said, "Prof. Egadd's Sleeping Tablets." and added a few to his soup. He then began to sing.

Wario: Rock-a-bye, Smashers, bye-bye you go

He paused to inspect the label on the bottle, then dumped the rest in as he continues to sing.

La la la la, and I'm in the dough

"Oh, Wario. You sly old weasel." He hummed as he continued to add vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar, to make it all sweet. He then stirred the mixture and almost tasted it, catching himself just as he placed the spoon to his lip. "That was close." He sighed as he placed the spoon down. "A slip of the hand and it's off to Dreamland. Hey, that's not a bad rhyme." he noticed. He then continued to mumble the rhyme as he continued to stir. This was going to be delicious.

* * *

Back in the lounge, Peach smiles as she said to Zelda, "I think it time we left Link to his painting now. Zelda, go to the piano and run along." Peach gently nudged her daughter, as she added, "You too, Villager."

"Yes mama." Zelda said as she brushed past Villager.

"Yes mama." Villager responded the same way. He then pounced on Zelda, causing her to turn back into Tetra, and commence another play-fight.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios." said Peach as she watched her children run to the piano.

Villager got on the chair to the piano, but Tetra grabbed his shirt bottom and pulled him down, making him yelp. Tetra then proceeded to climb to piano edge, hitting a few keys along the way, where she turned back into Zelda again. She then started to fix herself to look all pretty. Villager got on the chair and sat down. He then proceeded to crack his knuckles, taking his time in doing so.

Eventually Zelda got inpatient with her little brother, and stated bluntly, "I'm ready Maestro."

Villager frowned. Then, with a smirk, he quickly ran across the keys very fast. Zelda yelped in alarm, because part of her dress was hanging in the piano at the time the keys were hit, and she felt the tug.

"Mama, he did it again!" Zelda complained, as she inspected the new fold in her dress

Villager groaned as he hit the keys, muttering, "Blabbermouth."

Peach chuckles as she got on the chair, "Villager, please. Now Zelda, calm down and play me your pretty little song."

"Yes, mom." said Villager as he begins to play. Zelda smiles as she begins to sing.

* * *

Zelda: Do mi do mi do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios

Zelda stopped to catch her breath before she resumed singing.

Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios

Villager smiled. As he continues playing, he begins to sing too.

Villager: If you're faithful to your daily practicing  
You will find your progress is encouraging  
Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios

Zelda rolls her eyes as Villager sings the last part.

Zelda: Do mi so do —

She was interrupted by Villager, who began to play out of rhythm on purpose. Much to her annoyance, she was forced to wait. Link grins, then jumped down onto the keys to join in. The only problem was, his hands were still covered in paint, which got on the keys, and flew into an annoyed Villager's face. Peach then begins to join in, singing with Zelda.

Peach and Zelda: Do mi so do so mi do do mi so do so mi do  
Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow

Peach, Zelda and Link: If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows

Villager continued to play, looking annoyed by the paint mess that Link made on the keys. Link smiled as his sister and Mother continued to sing.

Peach and Zelda: You must sing your scales

Peach, Zelda and Link: And your arpe-e-e-gios!

Both Villager and Link then began to play at once. Finally Villager jumped onto the piano keys and begins a piano duel with his brother. They continued to do so for a few minutes making an ending to the song. It ended of course, when the two bumped heads send them flying backwards onto the keys.

* * *

Just as they finished, Wario came in holding a tray of 4 bowls of soup, with spoons for the Smashers.

"Ah, good evening, little ones," Wario greeted as he came in. He came in humming the 'rock-a-bye' baby song as he walks over with the 'special' treat for them. He does his best to avoid falling when Peach's kids begin to play with his feet. Soon they stopped as he set the tray with the dishes down. "I got you your favorite treat and in a special way too. It 'creme de la creme a la Wario'." The Smasher then began to drink the soup in the bowls, unaware that the butler drugged the meal. As Wario begins to leave, he said, "Hope you sleep well." He caught himself and said, "I mean eat well, of course"

Wario then leaves, allowing the Smashers to enjoy their meal in peace. Zelda and Link drink their soup, then looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they resumed eating.

* * *

Just then, a small figure came out of a mouse hole in a wall of the room. He was a short, chubby, rodent Pokémon covered in yellow fur, and his ears were long and pointed with black tips. He also had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks. His forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and his feet had three toes. He also had two brown stripes on his back, and his tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. He was Pikachu, another old friend of the Smasher (Pikachu is smaller to suit Roguefort). The mouse came out because he smelled the soup the four Smashers were eating. With a smile, he went back into his mouse hole and came out rolling a poffin, as he came up to his friends.

He cleared his throat, and made himself known to the group. "Good evening Peach, Hello Kids!"

"Hello Pikachu!" Zelda responded, having seen the Pokémon.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Link said, also seeing him.

"Good evening, monsieur Pikachu." Peach said with a smile.

Pikachu sniffs the air again, then sighs "Wow, whatever you're eating smells great. What is that appetizing smell?"

"It's creme de la creme a la Wario." said Zelda with a smile, after having another taste of the soup.

"Do you want to join us Pikachu?" asked Peach, seeing an anxious look on the rodent's face.

"Well, Yes. That is… I don't mean to interrupt." Pikachu laughed sheepishly. "But...well...it's just so happened..." He brings out the poffin from behind his back, "I have a poffin with me."

"Come on Pikachu, have some!" Villager gently placed his bowl down, allowing the Pokémon easy access to the soup.

"You guys are so nice, thanks! Don't mind if I do!" Pikachu said happily, as he rolled the poffin over to Villager's bowl. He then dunked the poffin into Villager's meal "Just a few dunks," When he's done, he eats half of his poffin and smiles happily. "Wow! This is amazing! My compliments to the chef."

"This does taste good." agreed Zelda happily.

"Delicious!" said Pikachu before he finishes up the rest of the poffin. "Double delicious! Hey! This calls for another poffin! I'll be right back!"

As Pikachu hurried off, the Smasher continued to eat. Suddenly, Villager began to yawn sleepily. He seems to be getting tired.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was also beginning to get tired as he walks slowly to his mouse hole. He yawns as he mumbled, "Ah, so that's... creme... de la creme... a la..." And finally he fell right into the mouse hold as he finished what he's saying, "Wario."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh Oh! Looks like Wario's plan's beginning to work. Now all he has to leave them in the countryside. However this is easier said than done, as a koopa and his son decide to give chase. Don't forget to review and comment! See you next time!


	5. A Koopa Chase

**Author's note: **Here's Chapter 4. Get ready for a high speed chase across the countryside with 2 of our favorite 'Mario' Villains. Don't forget to Read and Review.  
Here we go!

* * *

Soon it became the middle of the night, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone. A familiar face appeared from the back door's smasher door to check the coast, before pulling back in. Wario then cautiously tip-toed out, carrying an umbrella (Plot Purpose), and the covered basket which contained the Smashers.  
Of course the tablets had worked right on schedule, much to his delight. He patiently waited till' Bulma was asleep; allowing him to start the plan. As he sneaked out, he nearly tripped over a pail left on the ground. This caused him to almost drop the basket.

Out of precaution, he then turned around and started walking backwards. As he was doing this, he suddenly felt a sharp jab on his back. With a gasp, he raised his hands, and the basket, in the air, thinking the jig's up. He slowly turned around, only to chuckle when he sees it's only a branch.

He then makes his way over to where his Wario Bike motorcycle was parked, and placed the basket containing the Smashers into the side car. He then lifts the cover for a quick peek. Much to his foul mind's delight, Peach and the children were still sleeping, blissfully unaware of what's going on.  
As he covers the basket once again, Link sleepily opens one eye, catching a small glimpse of Wario, before closing it again.

Wario then got on his Wario Bike started it up, causing backfire noises, and drove into the night.  
As he drove deeper into town, he almost passed the Star Fox Team's HQ. In alarm he made a big turn, not wanting the mercenary team to make the connection if someone calls about the kidnapping.  
He sighs in relief, as he barely avoided it. However he soon yelped in alarm, as he found himself heading down stairs leading to the subway. A whistle was heard, and soon, Wario was on his way back up the steps. Shaken but still alive, he then went past Notre Dame, and over the bridge right out of Paris.

* * *

Some time later, Wario was still driving away from the mansion, in the countryside. However, he was unaware that his backfiring sound woke up someone, also residing in the countryside, who was currently sleeping under a hay wagon near a windmill. That someone was a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His name was Bowser.  
He woke up as soon as he heard Wario's motorcycle, started to get up, and yelped as his head hit the hay wagon. Grumbling, he crawled over, leaned against a spiked shell, and called out, "Junior! Where are you?" He then paused, not getting an answer. He tried again. "Junior!"

"Down here Papa." Bowser looked downwards, to find the shell he was leaning on belonged to a young Koopa that looked strikingly similar to Bowser. He was Bowser Jr, the koopa's son.

"Sssh, listen," Bowser hissed as he got off of his son. Both of them paused to listen to more sound of Wario's motorcycle. "Wheels approaching." he announced.

Bowser Jr groaned as he stood up. "Come on papa, we already got 6 tires today. We chased 4 motorcars, a bicycle, and a scooter."

"Shut up!" Bowser snapped, as he stopped to listen some more. "It's a motorcycle. Two-cylinder, chain drive, one squeaky wheel on the front, it sounds like." Father and son then headed towards the motorcycle sounds.  
"Now, while you head for the tires, I go right for the seat of the problem."

"No fair dad! How come you always get the tender part?" Bowser Jr complained. He then tripped over a rock in his path.

"Because I outrank you, that's why son." Bowser responded. They both watched as Wario got closer. "Now stop asking stupid questions, and sound the attack!"

Of course Bowser Jr started roaring like mad at Wario, causing his father to become annoyed. "Jr! That's the mess call!"

"Opps," Bowser Jr laughs sheepishly. "I guess I made a mess out of that one huh?"

"I could easily replace you with one of your siblings." Bowser threatened.

"Come on! Let's charge!" Bowser Jr said anxiously. He then leapt forward, only to fall down when his tail was grabbed by Bowser.

"Hold it Jr! I'm the leader!" explained Bowser to his son. "I'm the one that says when we go." They paused and waited for a moment. Finally, Bowser declared, "Okay we can go now!" He then leapt over his son (amazing feat for a guy of his size and weight) and roared, "Charge!" A fanfare is heard, as Bowser Jr hurried after his dad.

* * *

As you'd expect, Wario wasn't expecting a chase to occur; but when he, in alarm, saw the Koppas charging at him from an upcoming bridge, he veered the Wario Bike toward hill the leads to the bridge bottom. As he was heading down, the basket containing Peach and the kids tumbles out the side cart, and onto the grass. Wario was unaware of this however, as he rode into the river with Bowser and his son following in close pursuit.  
The chase continued as the three rode/ran on the bottom of the bridge two times before going back into the water. Suddenly Wario rode out of the river very fast with water already filling up the side car.

He sighed in relief, believing he lost his pursuers. He then turned to smile at someone in the side cart, wearing his hat. Then he realizes something: he didn't bring anyone with him, and he didn't recall lending his hat, which must have fallen off his head, to anyone! Wario nervously lifted up his hat on the 'passenger'. Much to his horror, the passenger is actually Bowser, who glared at him.  
While Bowser Jr, who also ended up in the side car, watched, Wario panicky jumped in place on the motorcycle, while Bowser proceeded to chomp his bottom.

"Nice turtle! Heel, roll over, play dead!" pleaded Wario as he spins around on the motorcycle's handles. He yells as Bowser bit his behind once more.  
He continued to spin around, with Bowser on his behind, and Bowser Jr hanging onto his suspenders for dear life. Eventually the young koopa lets go, causing him to fly into a tree. The tree acted like a slingshot, sending him back at Wario, who was trying to fend off Bowser with his umbrella. The sudden impact from Bowser Jr caused Wario to go shooting into the air, yelling. Luckily, the umbrella acted as a parachute, opening up just in time.

On the ground Bowser was now in the front seat of the Wario Bike, driving eagerly, while Bowser Jr relaxed in the sidecar. "Man, this sure beats running Dad!"  
Bowser directed his eyes in front of them, and gasps. Bowser Jr also looked alarmed, as the duo was now heading for a tree! They collided with it, causing the side car to break away from the motorcycle, making them go in opposite directions. Bowser Jr managed to turn the car around, and head back the other way.

At that moment, Wario's umbrella went out, causing him to fall behind Bowser on the motorcycle. The two then yelped as they saw they were heading towards Bowser Jr, who was coming towards them in the side car.  
They passed each other, as Bowser Jr took hold of Wario's suspenders causing him to fly back the other way, and for the side car to bump into the motorcycle.

The motorcycle then headed towards the windmill. Wario grabbed on to one of the rotary blades, with Bowser hanging on to his overalls. Down below, the motorcycle, and Bowser Jr in the side car, circled around the windmill, while the two above finished their rotation.  
As they landed on the ground, Bowser managed to rip off part of Wario's overalls, then yelped as the motorcycle ran him over. He okay though.  
The rotary blade then snagged the end of Bowser Jr's bandanna, bringing the little koopa upwards, as the side car ran Bowser over. Wario gasped, as Bowser Jr was now after him. He jumped off the windmill, with Bowser Jr jumping after him.

His umbrella opened up into a parachute again, as Bowser Jr grabbed his legs. He soon slipped off, causing Wario to lose his shoes.  
Below, Bowser was pushing the side car around, expecting to catch Wario, but he only managed to catch his son. Bowser Jr pointed to the sky. Bowser looked just as Wario's umbrella failed him again. Bowser pushed the side car with Bowser Jr in it, trying to catch Wario. Wario ended up on the main part of the motorcycle, fortunately.

"Faster Papa! We're gaining!" Bowser Jr cheered.

"I got it wide open!" remarked Bowser, as he pushed the car faster.

Soon the side car and motorcycle were side-by-side each other. Bowser Jr jumped at Wario, only to be pushed away and become a bridge. With an evil smirk, Wario stomped on Bowser Jr's hands, causing him to let go in pain.  
As Bowser Jr wiggle his fingers a bit, Wario, trying to balance himself, steps on the side car and suddenly ended up between it and the motorcycle. He tossed the motorcycle away as he tries to keep balance as he runs on the ground via his hands. Bowser Jr, seeing the opportunity, rolls up Wario's overall, and begins to chew on his leg happily.  
Wario cries out in pain, and jumped back onto the motorcycle. He rode off into one direction while Bowser and Bowser Jr rode off in the opposite. The side car hits a trough, causing its riders to slide in the mud.  
Wario looked at them and laughs cruelly. Of course because of this, he didn't watch where he was going and ended up riding right into the windmill and into a wall, pushing the windmill a bit. In a daze, he drove out of the wall, down the road, over the bridge he came across earlier, and back to Paris.

* * *

As Wario escapes, a storm began to pick up and thunder is heard. Under the bridge Wario rode over, a familiar figure was sleeping near the basket when sudden thunderclap woke her up. Peach looked around in alarm.

"Where am I? This isn't home!" She gasped as she sat up. She then remembered her children and started calling for them. "Kid, where are you? Answer me!" She looked in all directions. "Villager? Link, Zelda, where are you?"

"Here I am mother." Zelda meekly said from among some fronds.

Relieved, Peach went over and helped her daughter up. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. Are you alright?"

"I guessed I had a nightmare where I fell out of bed." she answered.

"Now, now Zelda, there no reason to be afraid."

"MOM!" yelled a familiar voice.

"That's Villager!" Zelda recognized her little brother's voice.

"Over here Villager! Here we are. And don't worry, everything'll be okay."

"I'm coming mama." Said Villager as he crawled out from the river, where he landed. "Oh…I'm cold, and I'm wet." Just then, he heard a croak, causing him to turn towards the source, a Politoed.  
"Mama?" He asks nervously. The Politoed croaked a bit louder. "Mama?" Villager was staring to get scared. The Politoed croaked loudly, causing Villager to scream, "MAMA!" and frantically run to Peach.

Peach laughed as she explained, "Now Villager, that was only a little Politoed son."

"But he had a mouth like a Hippopotas!" Villager protested. He then hid when Politoed croaked again. Zelda started to laugh, which caused Villager to snap, "Oh, what's so funny?"

"Now, stay here you two, while I go look for Link." Peach instructed. The two younger siblings stayed, while Peach headed off to find her eldest son. "Link! Link, where are you?"

"Link!" Zelda cried, hoping her brother would hear her.

"Link!" Villager yelled, hoping for the same result.

"Link!" Zelda tried one more time.

"Hey! Why's everybody yelling?" The two siblings turned to see Link rubbing his eyes from the basket.

"How come you didn't answer?" Villager asked in disbelief.

"Mama!" Zelda called for Peach to come over. "He was here all the time!"

"Oh thank goodness! Are you okay?" Peach asked as she fixed her son up.

"I was having a funny dream. Wario was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along…" Link was interrupted when heard some Politoeds croaking. He looked confused at this. "Politoeds?" Just then, his mind clicked the ideas together. "Uh oh! It wasn't a dream! Wario did this to us."

"Wario?" Peach asked in confusion. "Why Link, that's ridiculous."

"Yeah! Maybe you fell too hard on you head." Villager responded, causing Link to stick his tongue out.

Just then the family heard thunder. Zelda began to cower by her mom. "Mama, I'm afraid. I want to go home." She whimpered.

"It's alright Zelda, there's no reason to be…." Peach was interrupted by another thunder crash, scaring even her. "Let get into the basket everyone!" The family headed into the basket as rain began to fall.

"What's going to happen to us?" Link asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure myself." Peach answered her son as best as she could. She sighed, "It does seem hopeless doesn't it?"

"I wish we were home with Bulma right now." Villager said sadly.

"Me too son." Peach comforted him. "Poor Bulma. She'll be so worried when she finds us gone."

* * *

Back at the mansion, the rain and thunder had reached the area. A clap of thunder woke Bulma with a start. "Peach!? Kids!?" she cried out. She then sighed. "I just had a truly terrible dream about them." She got out of bed, still mumbling. "At least it was only a dream. What a terrible night it is."  
She then turns to the bed where the smashers sleep, walks towards it with a comforting smile, and said; "Now guys, you shouldn't be afraid. The storm will soon pass…" However when she lifted the curtain, she gasps in horror, for the basket with Peach and her children, whom she last saw in it, was gone!

"Oh no! They're gone!" she gasped in horror. She then rushed out of the room still calling for them. "Peach!? Children!? Peach! Where are you!?"  
Pikachu, having just recovered from the drugged treat, groggily walked out from the mouse hole, just as Bulma sobbed, "They're gone! They're gone!"

Pikachu was fully awake at this. He gasped, as his listened. "Peach and Kids: Gone!? That horrible!" he ran to a nearby window, and cleared some of the mist off. "But where? Why?" he questioned. "Anything could happen to them in this weather. Get washed down the drain, struck by lightning"  
"Oh they'll need help." He quickly ran back into the mouse hole, then came back out wearing a red bandana, and carrying a card.  
"I won't be able to find them alone, but I know some friends who can help." With that, he placed the card on the ground, then began concentrate. Soon there came a flash, and there before him, were 5 different Pokémon.

* * *

One was a yellow and blue lined, snake like Pokémon, with closed eyes and tiny wings on its back. He was Dunsparce. Another was a black and yellow flying squirrel. He was Emolga, Dunsparce's good friend.  
Two more Pokémon were both four-legged, but had slightly different appearances. One seemed more feminine, with lilac fur, large ears, a forked tail, a red gem in the middle of its forehead, and purple eyes with white pupils. The other was more masculine, with black fur, yellow bands around its' pointed ears and bushy tail, rings on its' legs and forehead, and red eyes. They were Espeon and Umbreon, a sister-brother duo who researches Magnagates. The final one was a blue otter with a shell on its' chest. He was Oshawott, Pikachu's best friend.

Together they were known as was Team Infinity (Please don't sue me Jacob, for using you team name). Pikachu had once lived in a place called Pokémon Paradise, before he came to live in Paris. While he lived in his old home, he made a rescue team who went on many adventures together. Pikachu could still establish a connection with them with a Magnagate card he was given.

* * *

(I apologize if I get their personalities wrong) "What's the matter Pikachu?" Espeon asked, knowing Pikachu would never summon them without reason.

Before Pikachu could explain, they all heard Bulma rummaging through stuff; all the while crying, "Oh where could Peach and the kids have gone!?"

"Say no more." Said Umbreon, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't even say anything." Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Let's split up." Oshawott suggested. "We can cover more ground that way." The other Infinity members nodded, then all headed out the smasher door.

"Peach! Kids!" Pikachu called out. Another clap of thunder startled the group, and caused Dunsparce to shrike in fear. They then hurried off into the night, calling out the smasher's names, hoping to find them.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is bad, now Peach and the kids have no way home. But fear not! For next time, we shall meet the one who'll help them.  
See you next time!


	6. Meet Mario

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 5, where we'll me the 'Thomas O'Malley' of this story. Remember that we're talking about Toon Link and Toon Zelda, not the grown-up Link and Zelda  
Here we go!

* * *

The next morning, Peach was peacefully sleeping outside the basket after the storm has stopped. A roster crowed nearby.  
Just then, she woke up when she heard someone singing.

* * *

Voice: I like cheech-a-cheech-chee-roni

She looked around to see whose singing. She saw someone on the other side and moves forward to get a better look at the singer.  
He was a short, slightly chubby man around 26 like Wario; however, unlike the butler, he had friendly eyes, and a kind smile. He wore an outfit similar to Wario, with everything yellow; red, An 'M' instead of a 'W', blue overalls, and brown work shoes. He had light brown hair under the cap, and his black mustache had 6 bumps on the bottom. His name was Mario.

Mario: Like they make at home  
Or a healthy fish with a big backbone  
I'm Abraham De Lacy  
Charles Martinet  
Mario O'Malley  
Mario the True Hero

I've got that wanderlust  
Gotta walk the scene  
Gotta kick up highway dust  
Feel the grass that's green

He then jumped up onto the bridge and strides while still singing

Gotta strut them city streets  
Showin' off my éclat, yeah

He blinked when he saw Peach, instantly falling for the woman admiring him.

Tellin' my friends of the social elite  
Or some cute girl I happen to meet

He then jumps onto a tree nearby the girl as Peach watched.

That I'm

Mario then shook the branch, causing flowers to fall onto Peach, who smiles as she watched

Abraham De Lacy  
Charles Martinet  
Mario O'Malley  
Mario the True Hero

Peach chuckled as she brushed the petals off, saying to Mario, "Why monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe!"

"Well that's because I'm the only stray smasher who fully uses the flames." Mario responded. He then tossed a flower at her feet. While Peach, blushing, combed her hair, Mario continued to sing as he came down from the tree.

I'm king of the highway  
Prince of the boulevard  
Duke of the avant-garde

He comes over as he leaned against a rock

The world is my backyard

Unbeknownst to Mario, his singing had woken the kids in the basket who peeked out to see who was singing. They then saw Mario, who walked over to Peach, who was still combing, and sang some more.

So if you're goin' my way  
That's the road you wanna seek  
Calcutta to Rome or  
Home Sweet Home in Paris...  
Magnifique, you all!

"Alright! A stray smasher!" Link exclaimed. He always wanted to test his sword skills against another smasher, and here's his chance.

"Shh! Listen." Zelda hissed, as she placed her hand over his mouth; wanting to listen some more. Mario, still unaware of the children, kept right on singing to Peach as he got off the rock.

I only got myself

And this big old world  
But I sip that cup of life  
With my fingers curled

He curled his fingers while smiling.

I don't worry what road to take  
I don't have to think of that

Mario passed in front of the basket, still oblivious to the kids' presence.

Whatever I take is the road I make  
It's the road of life make no mistake,

His singing caused Link to start dancing to the beat. While he did this, Mario continued to sing

For me,  
Yeah, Abraham De Lacy  
Charles Martinet  
Mario O'Malley  
Mario the True Hero

Link continued to dance, accidently bumping into Zelda in the process. Annoyed, she pushed him back, causing Link to glare at her. Zelda then continued to watch her mom and Mario lovingly. Mario leaned toward Peach, causing her to blush even more, as he finished the song.

That's right, and I'm very proud of that.  
Yeah!

* * *

Peach blinked her eyes, than began to laugh as she applauded for him. "I must admit, you do seem to have a natural talent for singing."

"Well thank you." Mario bowed politely. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Princess Peach Toadstool."

"Princess Peach. Your name is like the fruit, soft and sweet. And those eyes…" He gazed into her sky blue eyes lovingly. "Ooh. Why your eyes are like your sapphire brooch, shinning so bright, they make the morning radiant…and right."

"How romantic." Zelda sighed as she heard Mario's words towards her mom.

"Sissy stuff." Villager stated bluntly.

"That sound very good monsieur, even poetic. However it's not quite Shakespeare." Commented Peach as she grinned at Mario

"Of course not. That pure O'Malley baby. Right off the tongue. I've got a million of them."

"Oh please, not right now, I'm in a great deal of trouble at the moment."

"Trouble?" Mario questioned. "Relax, I'm a hero, helping beautiful wo-, I mean princesses in distress is my speciality. So…" He cleared his throat. "What's the rush your majesty?"

"Well I must find a way to get back to Paris ASAP, so if you would help show me the way."

"Show you the way? Forget that. How about a magic carpet for the two of us?" asked Mario seductively as he leaned against Peach, causing her face to almost become red. Zelda crept out, and towards the couple, not being noticed by Mario as he continued. "With the stars to guide the 2 of us, sitting side by side.

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Zelda said in delight.

This caught Mario's attention as he turned towards her, startled. "Three?" To his further shock, Villager came up now, "Four?" Link was the last to arrived, as Mario exclaimed, "Five!?"

"Oh, I believe I almost forgot. These are my children, Villager, Zelda, and Link." Peach explained.

"How sweet." Mario said, with a grin. "They almost remind me of me and my brother at their age."

(Mario's of course, referring to Luigi)

"Do you really have a magic carpet?" Villager asked excitedly.

"And are we really going to ride on it?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Now, now Zelda." Peach said, settling her daughter down.

"Mama..." Zelda questioned as she got in between the two, "Do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too?"

"Oh boy. Did I really say that?" Mario asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Confirmed Peach with a smirk. "Right off the tip of your tongue."

"And you said we were going to fly on a magic carpet." Villager remembered.

"Well uh…" Mario chuckled nervously. "You see…what I meant was…"

Peach continued to smirk. "No poetry to help you cover the situation Mario?"

"Well what I had in mind was a spot model. You know, one of those-"

"Perhaps one built for two, you meant." Peach calmly interrupted.

"I wouldn't take up too much room." Zelda assured.

Peach sighed. "I understand perfectly Mario. Well… come on kids." Zelda turn once to Mario to sigh happily then went after her mother.

Before he left, Link turned to Mario. "I'm a tough smasher too." He demonstrated with a Great Spin.

"Well now." Mario said, impressed. "You must be quite the menace in you neighborhood."

"Yup, that's cause I practise a lot." Link explained.

"Link, come one. Let's go." Peach called to her eldest son.

"Yes mama." Link headed off after his family, once again practicing sword techniques every few steps.

"See you around kid!" Mario called after him. He then chuckle "Well, that's quite a family." He frowned. "Hold on Mario, you're not being a hero, you're being an anti-hero. Right? Right."  
He ran after them. "Hey! Hold on there!" Peach and the kids turned to see him.

"Yes, monsieur Mario?" Peach questioned.

"Look kids, if I said magic carpet, magic carpet it's gonna be." The kids looked excited at this. "And it's going to stop for passenger…" He grabbed a stick and made an 'X' on the road. "Right here."

"Alright, we're going to fly after all!" Villager said, clearly excited.

"Is this another trip into fantasy Mario?" Peach asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nope! Not imagining it this time." Mario assured her. "Now, you all hide over there, and leave the rest to Mario O'Malley." With that, he leapt into the tree, and used a Cat Bell Power-Up.

"Quick Mom. In here!" Link grabbed one of Peach's arms and began to pull her towards tall grass.

"But children…" Peach tried to protest.

"Hurry up mom!" Villager grabbed the other arm and began to pull. Zelda of course, had hidden herself by this time.  
Just then, the sound of a motor came to their ears, they all turned to see a food truck heading toward them.

Mario smirked. "One magic carpet, coming up."

"That's a magic carpet?" Peach asked, confused. She then noticed Mario's new look. "Why Mario? How did you change clothes so fast?

"Power-Ups. I'll explain later." He then leapt onto the hood of the truck, and screeched, scaring the driver.

"Sacre bleu!" yelled the driver, alarmed as he stops the truck. Mario screeched some more, then disappeared, and shedded the Cat Suit. The truck eventually came to a stop in front of the 'X'. "Stupid Cat!" the driver yelled as he got out of the truck. "Brainless lunatic!" He then started to turn the crank to get the engine running again.

Around back, Mario was gesturing Peach and the kids to the truck. "Alright, step lively! All Aboard! For Paris!" he said like a train conductor.

"Mario!" Peach gasped, "You could've lost your life."

"Relax baby! I've got a few to spare and some 1-up Mushrooms too." Explained Mario, as he helped Peach into the truck.

"Oh, how can we ever repay you for your kindness?"

"No need. It's always my pleasure to help other." The driver got the truck running again, and it headed off, while Mario watched and waved good-bye. "Aloha. Auf weidersehen. Bon soir. Saranora. And all those goodbye things."

Zelda started to wave good-bye to Mario. "Saranora Mr…" She suddenly slipped and landed on the road, crying, "Mama!"

"Zelda!" Peach shouted in horror, knowing full well she would never make it back to the truck in time. Fortunately, Mario saw this and acted fast, running toward the truck, while grabbing Zelda. He then grabbed onto the ledge of the moving truck and gave Zelda to Peach; just as the truck went over a bump and nearly caused him to fall.  
" Zelda, are you alright?" Peach asked her daughter.

"Now I am." Zelda responded in relief.

Mario managed to push his face, give a goofy smile, and say in pretend confusion, "Have we met before?"

Peach chuckled, then said, "And I'm so glad we did."

"Thank you Mr. Mario for saving my life." Zelda thanked him politely.

"Not a problem, little princess." Mario answered as he climbed onto the truck. "And when we get to Paris, I show all the good sites." The kids seemed excited at this

"Oh, no Mario, I'm sorry but, we couldn't possibly." Peach replied sadly. The kids also looked downed at this. "You see, my mistress Bulma would be so worried about us."

"Humans usually don't worry too much about their pets." Mario replied.

"Oh, no! Bulma isn't like that. She loves us very much." Peach then began to speak in rhythm. "In that big mansion, all alone. In all our days, in tender ways, her love for us was shown. And so, you see, we can't leave her alone. She'd always say that we're the greatest treasure she could own. Because with us she never felt alone."

* * *

Things in the mansion haven't been good since the smasher were kidnapped by Wario, unbeknownst to anyone. Bulma had her hope high for a while, hoping her smashers would come running back to her. Now she's starting to think they would never come back.

Frou-Frou was in the stables, watching as a tired and sad Team Infinity came back from a night's search with no luck.

"Oh Pikachu, I was so worried about you and friends. Did any of you have any luck?" she questioned.

"Not a sign Frou-Frou." Dunsparce sighed in depression.

"And we searched the whole night." added Emolga.

"Even with my Psychic, I couldn't find them." Espeon sighed in disappointment.

"I know, and poor Bulma didn't sleep a wink either."

"This is a sad day for all of us." Oshawott said sadly.

"Yeah," Pikachu responded. "I can't imagine anyone who'd be happy now." However, after he'd finished saying this, happy humming was heard, much the group's confusion. They turned to see Wario walking in happily holding a newspaper, and a muzzle used for horse feeding. The gang looked puzzled, wondering what he is so happy about. Pikachu cautiously made his way onto Frou-Frou's head to find out more, while the rest of the team hid near the oat sack.

"Morning Frou-Frou my pretty steed! It's a beautiful day today." He looked around to see if he was alone, then whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" Frou-Frou looked even more puzzled as Wario began to chuckle. "Of course, you could!" He waved the newspaper around. "I've got new straight from the horse's mouth. If you'll pardon the expression."

Frou-Frou frowns in annoyance. She hated those expressions, finding them very offensive. Of course, she is frowning for another reason: why was Wario so happy? As he continued to chuckle, he opened the newspaper, to which the front page talked about the kidnapping.  
"Look Frou-Frou. I made the headlines! 'Mysterious kidnapper kidnapped family of smashers' Aren't you proud of me?" Frou-Frou and the team by the bag widened their eyes, then narrowed them in furry.

"So," Pikachu declared in anger. "He's the kidnapper!"

"General Pepper himself said it was professionally done." Wario continued to talk proudly; unaware he made a mistake in telling Frou-Frou he was the kidnapper. "The work of a genius. Not bad for a butler, huh Frou-Frou?" He then hit her flank with the rolled up newspaper making her whine in annoyance, which caused the members by the bag to jump, and for Pikachu to go flying into the muzzle, which was now in the oats. Frou-Frou frowns as she whines some more. She hated that!

"Best of all, they won't be able to find a clue to show it was me. Why I'll eat my hat if…" He then gasped, as he remembered he lost his hat and umbrella during the chase with Bowser and Bowser Jr! "I've got to get those things back tonight!" he declared, running out the stable door.

Once they were sure Wario was gone, Team Infinity turned to the oats where Pikachu was last seen flying. "Are you alright Pikachu?" Umbreon asked, in concern of their friend.

The oats quivered for a moment before Pikachu climbed out, spiting oats, and cursing Wario. "Why that..." He spits out an oat, "Traitorous, fat," He spits out another one, "no good," He spits out another one, "Wario!"

* * *

**Author's note: **While Wario's trying to get his things back, Mario will continue to help the family get back home; however they'll encounter big trouble along the way.

See you next time! Don't forget to read and review


	7. Think Hyrulean

**Author's note: **I'm sooo for the long wait everyone. I just decided to take a short break from writing for a while. But now I'm back and the story can continue! Anyways,here's chapter 6, where we'll see an epic escape, and meet 2 faces whom you may not be expecting in their roles. Please note, to avoid confusion: (**Zelda**: Princess Zelda, Zelda: Toon Zelda)  
Here we go!

* * *

Back on the truck, it was early morning as it continued on its' way to Paris. Knowing that the kids would be hungry, Mario asked, "Anyone for breakfast?"

"There's Breakfast?" Villager asked hopefully

"Where is it?" Zelda asked eagerly

"Right under that magic carpet." Mario answered showing them a carpet nearby. "But to get it, we have to make a little magic ourselves. You ready?" The kids nodded.  
"First, to make the magic begin, you wiggle your nose." The kids did as told. "And tickle your chin. Then close your eyes…" The kids shut them tight. "And cross your heart…" They double crisscrossed them to be sure. Mario then ripped the carpet off. "Then presto Breakfast, Al la Carte!"

"Wow!" Zelda exclaimed in amazement. "This is even better than my own magic."

"Who cares about your magic? Let's eat!" Link exclaimed as the kids headed toward the food to fill themselves.

"Why Mario, you're truly amazing!" Peach said, clearly impressed.

"True…" Mario said proudly, soaking up the praise. "True…" Unfortunately, at that moment, the driver looked in the rear-view mirror, only to see Mario!

"Ce que le…!?" he said in shock as he hit the brakes hard. This caught the group by surprise, as Mario was sent flying onto the driver's head. "Sacre bleu!" he cried out. He then took a swipe at Mario, only to miss as he and the family ran out the back. "You thieves! Rouges! Mangy tramps!" He then threw thing at them, only to miss as they continued to run.  
They eventually crossed a railroad and hid in a building, until they were sure the cost was clear.

As they peeked out, Peach groans as she said, "That is the most horrible human I have ever seen!"

"Well some humans are like that." Mario explained to Peach. "I've learned to live with them."

"I'll show him." Link threatened. He then, once again, started swinging his sword until he's tuckered out.

Mario laughed in amusement as he calmed Link down. "Cool it kid. That guy's a Bob-omb about to go off."

"But he called us tramps!" Link snapped, still wanting to go after the driver.

"Oh, I'll be so happy when we get back home." Peach sighed.

"Well that's still a long way from here, so let's get going." Mario replied.

As they started to walk, the kids ran onto the tracks. "Wow! Look at the size of that bridge." Link admired "Come on, let's play train." With that, the kids hopped onto the railing of the track, while Peach warned them to be careful.

"Zelda's the caboose." Link announced, causing said girl to glare at him briefly before playing along. "All aboard!" The kids then pretended to be a train while Mario and Peach followed close behind. "Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo. Whoo-whoo! Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo. Whoo-whoo!"  
Mario smiled at what they're doing, once again, being reminded of himself and his brother when they were young. "Clickety-clickety-clickety-clickety. Whoo-whoo!" Link continued. However, a real train sounded, causing him to gasps in horror. A real train is heading their way!

"Oh no!" Peach gasped in horror.

"Alright, don't panic. Down underneath here." Mario quickly herded the family and himself underneath the track just in time. As the train ran over, the group held tightly to the railing and each other. Eventually the train passed, and everything seemed alright. That is, until they realized that someone was missing!

"Mama!" Zelda cried out from the river where she fell. She must have fallen in during the running of the train!

"Zelda!" Peach cried in horror. "Oh Zelda!"

"Keep your head up Zelda! Here I come!" With that, Mario snapped on a Frog suit and dove into the water after the young girl. Though he was a better swimmer in the Frog suit, the current of the river made it slightly difficult to swim. He eventually reached Zelda and grabbed her.

"Mario! Over here!" Peach called from a nearby branch, reaching her hand down, ready to grab them. Unfortunately the Frog suit went out on Mario, so the current became too strong. He did still manage to toss Zelda to Peach, who caught her daughter with a bit of difficulty.  
She then placed her soaking wet daughter on the ground before rushing after Mario again.

"Gee Zelda. Why'd you have to fall off the bridge?" Link asked in slight annoyance. Zelda simply stuck her tongue out at her brother. They then hurried after their mother, who was struggling to keep Mario in her sight.

"Mario!" Peach called out, worried about him. "Mario! Be careful!"

"I'm alright honey." Mario assured Peach as he grabbed a nearby log; with her blushing at the name she was given. "Don't worry; I'll see you all downstream." The log then continued its' way down the river.

* * *

Close by the river, a Hylian and a Sheikah were walking together happily. The Hylian was a woman with the pointed ears, brown hair, a tiara with a sapphire in the middle, armored shoulder pads, a necklace, gloves that go above her elbows, and a dress with purple on the top. She was **Princess** Zelda. The Sheikah was a male (I decided to have Sheik be male), with pointed ears also, a turban which hid part of his blonde hair, red eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a blue body suit. He was Sheik, **Zelda's** twin brother.  
"What beautiful country-side Sheik. Much like our own dear England."

"Right **Zelda**." Sheik replied. They then stopped by the bank of the river to rest a bit. "But let's stop for a bit. If I walk much father I'll get flat feet."

"Oh Please no Sheik! It's already bad enough we have pointed ear." The two then burst laughing. The siblings loved to joke with each other.

As the laughing died down, Sheik noticed something in the water. "Hey! Look over there!"

They both turned to see Mario jump off the log, and grab a branch, trying to reach the shore. "Now there's something you don't see every day." **Zelda** said in slight surprise.

"Yes, a smasher learning how to swim."

"And he's doing it all the wrong way." **Zelda** muttered to her brother.

"Yup," Sheik replied. "We must correct him." With that, the brother and sister swam into the river towards Mario.

"Sir, sir, you're really lucky we happened to spot you here."

"Yes. We're here to help you!"

"No, no. Back off! I'm doing fine!" Mario managed to say through gritted teeth.

"First you must gain self-confidents by trying it out yourself." Sheik instructed, ignoring Mario.

"Go Away!" Mario protested. "I'm trying to get to shore."

"You'll never learn to swim properly with that Willow branch in your mouth." **Zelda **said, while Mario just got his legs onto a nearby rock.

"Certainly not." Sheik said

"One small snip and here we go!" Much to Mario's horror, **Zelda** was about to use Din's Fire to burn the branch!

"Don't do that!" he hollered, letting go of the branch in his mouth. This caused him to fall sputtering into the river, and his legs to slip off the rock. The two sibling admired Mario's 'effort' to swim.

"You're doing splendid!" Sheik called out to Mario.

"Don't worry about form. That'll come later." **Zelda** assured him. Eventually he went down the water unable to keep swimming any longer.

"He takes to water like a Zora." Sheik admired. "A very enthusiastic..." Just then the two shrieked as Mario swan up, and tried grabbing them in an attempt to stay afloat. They jumped up making Mario let go, causing him to dive back into the water.

"Now, this is no time for fun and games." **Zelda **scolded Mario, thinking he was playing around. They giggled a bit until they noticed there were bubbles from where Mario was. That usually doesn't occur unless someone can't swim!

"Uh, **Zelda**…" Sheik asked in concern, "You don't think…"

"Never mind that! Bottoms up." The two briefly looked underwater. They both looked at each other as they surfaced, exclaiming, "Deeper!" They then surfaced dived while kicking. If Mario drowned because of them, they'd never forgive themselves!

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach and the kids were still searching for Mario with no luck. Just then, Link noticed something, and pointed out, "Look Mom! There he is!"

Sure enough, there was Mario, gasping for air, while being supported by **Zelda** and Sheik on either side. "You did amazing for a beginner." Sheik praised him.

"Oh Mario! Thank goodness you're alright." Peach sighed in relief.

"Keep practicing." Sheik coached Mario.

"Yep!" agreed **Zelda** with a smile.

"Do you need any help Mario?" Link asked as Mario tried to wring his sopping cap.

"Help?" Mario sputtered grumpily. "I had more than then I could take." He gestured towards the siblings who were turned towards Peach.

"Thank you so much for helping Mario." Peach thanked them kindly.

"You're quite welcome. But first, introductions."

"Yes. We British like to keep thing proper." The two began to laugh once again, before **Zelda** began to introduce herself.

"Now, I'm Miss **Zelda** Hylia, and this is my brother…"

"Mr Sheik Hylia."

"We're twin sibling." **Zelda** explained.

"You might even say we're the same." Sheik joked, as the two burst into giggles once again.

"I never would have guessed." Peach chuckled.

"Hey their ears look like yours!" Villager pointed out to his older siblings.

"We're on a holiday." Sheik told them.

"Walking toward France." **Zelda** continued to explain.

"Swimming some of the way."

"On water of course." They laughed once again at the joke **Zelda** made.

Peach chuckles. She turned to a still wet Mario who was trying to recover, saying, "Mario, this is **Zelda **and Sheik Hylia."

"Yeah, yeah, now would you please get those two Hyruleans out of here?" Mario said crossly.

"Mario…" Peach warned, for he knew as much as she did that her daughter and oldest son were Hyrulean as well.

"Fine, fine." he groaned. "Hi ya chick and…" He was interrupted by them laughing once again.

While **Zelda **kept laughing, Sheik explained. "She's not a chicken, she's a Hylian."

"No." Mario fake gasped. "And here I thought you were a swan." Peach turned to glare at Mario, not liking the comment, while **Zelda** blushing, and Sheik laughed some more.

"What a flatterer." **Zelda **giggled.

"You're husband is very charming and handsome." Sheik complimented Peach, causing her to blush at the compliment.

"Actually, I'm not exactly her husband." Mario admitted.

"Exactly?" **Zelda** questioned. "You either are, or you're not."

"Alright." Mario answered. "I'm not."

"No?" **Zelda** and Sheik asked, as if this wasn't the answer they expected.

With a sigh, **Zelda** mumbled to Sheik, "It's scandalous."

"He's nothing but a cad."

"Absolutely, possibly a reprobate."

"A roue. His eyes are too close together."

Mario's face flushed red, as he tried to cover his face with his cap

"Shifty too." **Zelda **continued

"And look at that crooked smile."

"His chin is much weak too."

"Obviously, we're looking at a philanderer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts." Sheik concluded

"How romantic." Zelda said dreamily. Mario grinned at this.

"Let me explain," Peach told them. "Mario's a good friend of ours, and he's helping us get to…"

"I think they've got the basic idea Peach." Mario slightly hissed at her, much to her confusion. "We better get going."  
As he started to leave, Mario added, "So long you two! We're on our way to Paris."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Sheik exclaimed. "We're going to Paris too!"

"Won't you join us?" **Zelda **asked; in a way that made Mario cringe.

"I think that's a lovely idea!" Peach answered much to Mario's dismay.

"Oh No!" he muttered to himself, knowing there's no way out of it for him.

After looking at the kids for a bit, **Zelda** started to instruct them. "Now, uh… you stand here dear." She gently pushed Zelda over to the spot. She then placed Villager right in front of her. "And you'll take this position."

"Peach," Sheik called over, "You should be fine here." He then turned to Link. "And you stand here." Link was pushed behind his mother.  
"Now that just leaves Mr. Mario." Sheik concluded, as he surveyed the line up.

"Well, we can't leave him out, can we?" **Zelda** joked as they laughed again; not noticing the glare Mario was giving them.

"Mario," Sheik said, pushing him to the back; with the plumber still glaring, "I think you should be the rear end."  
Once they were sure they were all in place, Sheik asked, "Ready everyone? Now think Hyrulean!"

"Forward… March!" **Zelda** barked. They then all walked forward, with Peach, Zelda, and Link having no trouble, Villager struggling a bit, and Mario deciding to walk he own way when they weren't looking.

"Mom?" Villager questioned as they walked, "Do we have to walk like them?"

"Of course dear." Peach replied. "Think Hyrulean."

While they continued to walk, **Zelda **turned to the family. "When we get to Paris, you must meet our uncle Talon."

"Talon?" Mario questioned, having never heard of anyone by that name.

"Uh Huh, he's our Uncle." **Zelda **replied.

"We're supposed to meet him at Le Petit Cafe."

"Le Petit Café? Oh yes, that famous restaurant!" Peach replied. "C'est magnifique!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at said restaurant, everything may seem okay with service, but a ruckus was made in the kitchen, where we here a roster call.  
"Sacre bleu!" the chef cried as he was fighting something in the kitchen with a man chasing after him. "Ouch, that beastly thing pecked at me!"

"I told you! I told you!" the other man hollered, obviously drunk.

"Oh shut up you old fool! GET OUT! GO! SCRAM!"  
A man suddenly came flying out of the back door as the chef threw more stuff at him; appearance wise, he surprisingly looks a lot like Mario. The only exceptions are that fact he's relatively taller, and a bit more muscular than Mario, and he's obviously older as well. He also wore a pendant that resembles Bowser. This was Talon, the Uncle of **Zelda **and Sheik.

"And take this thing with you!" the chef hollered a moment later; throwing the Cucco he was fighting a moment later, before slamming the door. Amazingly, the Cucco wasn't hurt much during the scuffle; with the exception of its' tail, which had all the feathers plucked off.

Still drunk, Talon blew a raspberry at the chef, and check on the Cucco. He gently petted the bird before hiccupping from his drink.

As the group kept walking, the Hyrulean twins noticed their uncle. "Hey! There's Uncle Talon!" Sheik exclaimed.

"Over here Uncle!" **Zelda** called. Talon seemed surprised to see them as they arrived.

"Sheik! **Zelda**! My favorite niece and nephew." He managed to say, before hiccupping again.

**Zelda**, who noticed he state, scolded him as he walked over, the Cucco close behind. "Uncle Talon, I do think you've been drinking again."

"My goodness!" Sheik exclaimed as he saw the state of the Cucco's tail. "What happened to poor Chicky's tail feathers?" The Cucco seemed unhappy at this, as it clucked in annoyance.

"It's a disgrace, I tell you! You won't believe what they tried to do to your poor old pet Chicky." Talon hiccupped again as he pointed to the menu. "Look at this! _Prime Country_ _Cucco a la Provencal… stuffed with cheastnuts_!?" He started to lean toward Mario as he finished, "_And basted in...White wine_" He hiccupped into his face.

Mario cringed as he managed to get a whiff. "Never mind basted! The man must have drunk the bottle before the Cucco could!"

"Careful." Talon warned. "Being British, I would've preferred sherry." He laughed along with his niece and nephew at the joke. He then remarked drunkenly, "Sherry, sherry!"

"As usual Uncle, you're just too much." **Zelda** giggled.

"Don't you mean he had too much?" Sheik joked; they all started laughing again.

As the laughter died down **Zelda** whispered to her brother, "Sheik? We better get Uncle Talon to bed."

"Hey there now!" Talon said, as he listened on. "What's all the whispering about?" Unfortunately, he was starting to shout a bit, causing **Zelda **and Shiek to try and shush him.  
However he began to scold them because of this. "Now, now, now you two don't shush your old Uncle Talon. Why you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." He was yelling loudly as they tried again to keep him quiet.  
He suddenly whooped, "Whoppie!" causing Chicky to jump in fright, and for the twins to desperately shush him again. "Neighborhood." he said again drunkenly.

"Come on Uncle." Sheik said as he on one side of him.

"Yup, we better get going." **Zelda** supported his other side as the three of them, and Chicky, began to walk away.

"Alright then. We birds of a feather must," He hiccupped, "together."

"You mean stick together." Sheik chuckled with Chicky rolling its' eyes at the joke. As they walked off, Talon begins to sing like a loon as the twins kept on trying to hush him. Mario, Peach, and the children watched as they left.

"You know something?" Mario asked, smiling for the first time in a while. "I like Uncle Talon."

Peach laughed as she said in agreement, "Especially when he drinks before the bird!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Talon sure was funny, wasn't he? Next time, we'll see if Wario can get his things back from Bowser and Bowser Jr. I'll also start to explain the references I made in the chapter starting now.  
See you next time!

* * *

The Frog suit was an item that appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3

The fact that smasher can't swim, is a reference to SSBB and SSB4, where your fighter could actually drown if in water too long.

When Sheik joked that he and Zelda could be the same, I'm referring to the fact that they **are** the same in Ocarina of Time.

Zoras, are fish people found in some of Legend of Zelda games

Chicky was a random name I came up with for the Cucco.


	8. Operation: Get Evidence

**Author's note:** Wario needs to get his things back; otherwise Team Star Fox will know he's the thief! Can he do it? Let's find out.  
Here we go!

* * *

Unaware that Peach and the kids had returned to Paris, Team Infinity and Frou-Frou were patiently waiting in the stables for Wario to come. They all knew he'll go out tonight to gather up his things, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to go out with him and search for them.

"Here he comes Frou-Frou!" Pikachu said as he saw the butler approach the barn.

"Hurry Pikachu! Hop onboard the motorcycle with Oshawott." Frou-Frou instructed.

"And please be careful you two." Dunsparce warned them.

Wario opened the barn door and walked toward the motorcycle, his shoes squeaking. "Frou-Frou, tonight Operation: Smasher-Napper will be complete. Wish me luck Fisherman's luck that is," Wario chuckled, amused at his own joke.  
As he started to warm the motorcycle, Pikachu and Oshawott settled in inside the broken back light, and placed on goggles for safety.  
The engine soon started, and the lights turned on.

"Bye Guys!" Pikachu waved at the group. However he yelped as the motorcycle started, almost causing him to fly out. Luckily, Oshawott grabbed his paw in time.  
"Thanks buddy." Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Hey, what are friend for?" Oshawott replied.

As the motorcycle headed out towards the country side, Pikachu and Oshawott were rattled, as they bounced up and down inside the light, and occasionally conked heads. As the Wario Bike turned a sharp corner, they flew out of the light, with Pikachu grabbing the license plate with one paw, and grabbing Oshawott with the other. Unfortunately, smoke from the exhaust blew into their faces, causing them to cough.

Eventually, Pikachu's strength failed him, as he let go of the plate, causing both of them to fly out; screaming the entire way. Just before they flew too far, something grabbed each of their paws, while saying, "Grab hold guys!"

Confused, they looked up, only to see Emolga holding on to them. "Emolga!" Oshawott sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Espeon and Umbreon were worried, so they let me follow you just in case." Emolga explained.

"Good work Emolga." Pikachu nodded at his friend, then narrowed his eyes in the direction Wario went. "I've pretty sure this isn't that last we've seen of him and his schemes."

* * *

In the countryside, Wario was more careful now, as he still remembered what happened before. He looked around for a while before finding what he was looking for. However they turned out to be with his pursuers, Bowser and Bowser Jr; who were currently sleeping near a hay stack. Bowser was in the side car with Wario's hat on his head. The umbrella itself is attached to the horn on the side car. Bowser Jr, meanwhile, was sleeping in an empty basket he found.  
Wario knew at once, it was Peach and her family's basket and decided to get that to remove that as possible evidence as well. He started to sneak towards the hay stack as quietly as he could, but his shoes were squeaking loudly.

Eventually, he hid behind a haystack as Bowser woke up. He looked around to see where the squeak noises are coming from. "Jr. Wake up!" he exclaimed to his son. As Bowser Jr did so, Bowser hissed, "Listen." They both listen as Wario tried to avoid detection.

Bowser Jr grumbled, "Dad! That's just a small Kricketot."

"It's squeaky shoes coming." Bowser insisted as he listened carefully.

Bowser Jr looked confused. "Since when do Kricketots wear shoes?"

"Quiet!" Bowser barked. He then muttered while he listened. "Let's see… They're oxford shoes. Size nine-and-a-half. Hole in the left sole, it sounds like."

"What color are they?" Bowser Jr asked, wanting to know.

"They're green…" Bowser realized what he was asked, and snapped, "Now how would I know that?!" He stopped to listen again, but to his surprise, the squeaking was gone. That's because Wario had finally got the sense to take his shoes off and walk quietly to the haystack.  
"Hey. Now the squeaking has stopped."

"I still say it was just a Kricketot." Jr insisted.

"I'm the leader." Bowser reminded his son again. "I'll decide what it was." He paused for a bit before saying, "It was little old Kricketot."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Dad." Jr. sighed as he settled down again. Bowser took one last look around, before dozing off too.

* * *

Wario chose that moment to carefully start to retrieve his things, starting with his hat.  
The fishing pole hook was lowered, until it latched the hat, then Wario began to pull it back up. The hat, however, slipped off on the way, and onto Bowser Jr's head.  
In alarm, Wario quickly hid in the haystack, as Bowser woke up.

When he realized something was missing, Bowser looked around until he saw the hat on his son's head. Angrily, he snatched it back, waking Jr up, and said, "Do I have to remind you that I'm the leader, so I get the hat?!"

"Come on Papa, I didn't do anything!" Jr protested innocently as he tried to get back to sleep.

Bowser placed the cap back on his head, covering his eyes. Once he assumed it was safe, Wario tried again to get his hat. However, as the hat lifted up, it turns out that Bowser was not asleep. Frowning, he grabbed the hat, looked around, then placed both of his hands over the hat. Wario frowned. Now he has to try a different approach.

As Bowser continued to sleep, he felt something scratch his side, making him relaxed. Wario was behind him still in the haystack doing the scratching. "Ooh, whoo, heh. Mmm. ohh. mm. Ooh, oh, heh. oooh!" sighed Bowser happily in his sleep. "That felt good, son."

"No problem dad." Jr muttered in his sleep.

As Wario continued to scratch, Bowser said, "Just a little lower and faster."

"I'm scratching as fast as I can." Bowser Jr was stamping his foot in the air hard.

"Oh, right there, that's good. Oh oh oh…" Bowser stretched his hand off his head. Wario took the opportunity to get the hat with his teeth before hiding back in the hay. Bowser sighed as he relaxed again as Wario stopped scratching.

Wario happily kissed his hat, before starting fish for the basket. Once the hook was caught, he stared to reel it up. Around this time, Bowser woke up again with the suspicion that something was wrong. He turned, and was surprised to see his son in the basket up to his level. Wario tipped the basket sliding the koopa right onto his confused father's lap.

"It's warm… and cozy." said Bowser Jr happily.

Still confused, Bowser looked around some more. As he was doing so, he suddenly heard a horn honk. He turned to see the umbrella being grabbed. Wario was attempting to get the umbrella, but it was caught on the horn. With a frown, he tries to pull but he slipped causing the side car to be pushed forward and for him to fell onto the ground. The pushing of the side car caused Bowser and his son to fly out and land on Wario's lap. He quickly went backwards into the hay stack as the duo woke up.

* * *

"What the!? What's going on here?" Bowser looked around as Wario hid with the umbrella on top of the haystack. "Jr! If that's you, I'll…"

"I'm always the one being blamed!" Bowser Jr pouted.

"Wait a minute!" Bowser realized thing were missing. "Where's my hat? What? And someone stole my stole my bumbershoot!"

"Well where's my beddie-bye basket?" whined Jr as he realized that the basket is gone.

"And whoever it is, it going to get it, and get it good!" Bowser threatens, with flames forming in his mouth.

"Oh Boy!" Bowser Jr exclaimed happily as he hopped around. "Can I get the tender part this time?"

"Hush your mouth!" Bowser snapped. "Now come on!"

Bowser and began to walk around looking for whoever stole what they just found or got. As they did so, the young koopa unknowingly stepped into something familiar that began to squeak. Wario looked and his eyes widened in panic. He left his squeaky shoes out in the open and now Bowser Jr is walking in them!

"Hey Dad!" Bowser Jr said in concerned as he looks around nervously. "It's those shoes again."

"Yeah I heard them." Bowser said concerned as well.

As he continued to walk Bowser Jr looked around in fear. "I'm getting goose-pimply scared." As they walk on, he didn't realize that he began to walk under he father, even when Bowser stepped on his tail, trapping him. Jr tried to pull his tail freed.

"Don't chicken out on me now Jr. I've got a feeling this case is going to bust wide open!"

Bowser Jr managed to get free at that moment, but the momentum caused him to hit Bowser on the stomach with his head. The two panicked, ran around opposite sides of a tree, and crashed into each other, Jr loosing the shoes in the process.

"D-d-did you see him papa!?" Bowser Jr yelled as he looks around in panic.

"No, no, he sneaked up behind me and tail-gated me." Bowser said in anger.

"He didn't hurt me. He hit me on the head."

"Shh,listen." Bowser had picked up something else and was listening closely. "Sounds like a one-wheeled…uh…" He tried to distinguish the sound.

"A one-wheeled what?" Jr asked puzzled.

"Call me crazy son, but it's a one-wheeled hay stack!" Sure enough, a haystack is making a run for it, riding in the side car. Wario had decided to make a break for it after getting the squeaky shoes back. "Hey, there it goes! Come on, after it!"

With that the two charged at the hay stack and jumped into it. They struggled with Wario for a bit, but this time, the butler has the upper hand.

"I got him! I got him!" said Bowser Jr happily hitting something!

"Ouch! That's me!" yelped Bowser as his son hits him by mistake.

Just then the hay stack hits a cart, with Wario managing to escape, while the other two, still in the stack, eventually crashes into a barn.

When they recovered, they watched as Wario drove away, with all his things in tow.

"Well, dad." said Jr innocently. "You can't get them all,huh?" Upset, Bowser stomps on his tail hard, making him yelped. "Ouch! Oooh, ooh! That hurts!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Look's like Wario managed to succeed. Next time, we'll meet Mario's brother and friends, who'll show the group why everyone wants to be a smasher.  
See you next time!

* * *

At the end of the scene with Pikachu, Oshawott, and Emolga, some of the dialog they say is taken from the Archie Comic adaptation of Sonic Spinball.

Kricketot is a Bug Type Pokemon first introduced in Generation 4


	9. Everybody Wants to be a Smasher

**Author's note: **Welcome back! Today we'll finally know why everyone wants to be a smasher. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Don't forget to Read and Review.

* * *

Late at night on the rooftops, Mario, Peach, and the kids were still walking on their way to Bulma's mansion, and home. As they walked, Peach was concerned about something she and Mario talked about. "But Mario, Bulma will be so worried. Are you sure we can't get home tonight?"

"Mama, I'm tired." said Zelda sleepy from Mario's back.

"Me too. And my feet are killing me." groaned Villager.

"Come on Peach," Mario pointed out. "It's late enough, and the kids are tuckered out."

"I'll bet we walked a hundred miles." Link moaned, as Villager came up.

"It's probably more than a thousand." Villager groaned.

"Don't worry kids." Peach assured them. "Mario knows a place where we can stay and rest for the night." That cheered the boys up

"How much farther is it Mario?" Link questioned.

"Just past the next chimney pot." Mario told them. As soon as they went past it, Mario pointed out an abandoned building, stating proudly, "There it is! My own penthouse pad. Mind you, it's not exactly the Ritz, but it's peaceful and quiet…"

However, he was interrupted when the lights turned on, the window opened, some shingles fell, and a loud trumpet began to play. Realizing who it was, Mario face palmed and sighed, "I really should've expected this. Sounds like Luigi and his gang decided to visit."

"Friends of yours?" Peach guessed.

"Most of them are, but Luigi is my younger brother." Mario explained. "They're all mean swingers."

"Swinger?" Peach asked, having never heard the term before. "What's a swinger?"

While the kids hurried over to abandoned building to look inside, Mario sheepishly explained "Well, they may not by your type Peach…uh… maybe we should find someplace else."

"Oh no! I'd like to see your pad, and meet your younger brother." Peach assured Mario. Mario shrugged as they headed over to where the kids were, and looked in to see 5 characters scattered around the pad.

The first one, playing a big base, was an ape with brown fur, huge muscles, and a red tie with the letters 'DK' on it. He was Donkey Kong, also known as DK.

The second one was a short man, wearing an astronaut outfit, with a red bulb on top. He also had 3 fringes of brown hair, a large nose, and pointed ears. His name was Olimar. Some small creatures with him were hitting the piano keys with their stem like heads. These were Olimar's Pikmin.

The third, currently playing the accordion on the bed, was a man with a red helmet, a blue racing suit, golden boots, and yellow gloves. He was Captain Falcon.

Next was a young angel, playing a guitar on a pillow, with brown ruffled hair, a white chiton, a loose white scarf, a golden laurel around his head, and brown sandals. His name was Pit.

Finally, there was a young man playing the trumpet. He looked even more like Mario than Wario. The only difference were his green shirt and cap, with a 'L' on it, demi overalls, no bumps on his mustache, and the fact he was a bit taller than Mario. He was Luigi, leader of the gang, and Mario's younger brother.

As they looked in, Mario called down to Luigi, "Hey Luigi! How about blowing some of that stuff up here?"

The music toned down a bit as Luigi did a small solo, then it started back up again. Luigi laughed as he said, "Well what do you know? Mario O'Malley is back in his alley! Come on down, Big Bro!"

Mario smirked as he did so, spinning Olimar and the Pikmin around on the piano in the process.

"Lay some skin on me bro!" Mario said as the brothers high fived each other. "Yeah!"

"Chotto soko yūjin!" Captain Falcon greeted in Japanese.

"Nice seeing you again!" Pit said happily.

As Mario introduced Peach, Luigi tried to make himself look better. "And Peach, this here's the greatest smasher of them all, my own brother Luigi."

"A pleasure to finally meet you Luigi." Peach said politely; hold out her hand to him.

"Likewise Peach." Luigi replied, kissing the hand. "You're too much." He then raised his hat up and down several times like eyebrows.

Peach laughed at his antiques. "Quite charming too."

Mario grinned as he introduced the other members. "Playing the accordion is Captain Falcon, F-Zero Racer. The angel in the guitar is Pit. The ape playing bass guitar is Donkey Kong or DK for short. And playing piano is Olimar and his Pikmin."

"Well, it's nice to meet everyone." Peach grinned. "And this music is so…" The princess notes the music being played by Luigi's group as she continued... "So different, but so exciting."

"It isn't Beethoven Mom, but it sure bounces." Villager said happily from on top of the piano.

Luigi smirked in his direction. "Well now, this kid knows what's after."

"Knows what's after?" Zelda asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well little lady, allow me to explain." Luigi then began to sing.

* * *

Luigi: Everybody wants to be a smasher

He jumped off the stool he's on as he sings to Zelda.

Because a smasher's the only smasher  
Who knows what is after

Mario walked on the post near the end of the bed as he began to sing along.

Mario: Tell me!  
Everybody's pickin' up on that fightin' beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete

"Strickly high button shoes" Luigi said, turning to Peach  
Mario pretended he's playing a horn as he goes near Peach who smiles at this.

Mario: A square with a horn  
Makes you wish you weren't born

The brothers were standing back to back as they danced on a stool.

Luigi: Everytime he plays.

Mario: But with a square in the act  
You can set music back

Luigi: To the caveman days  
[scats]

Link and Villager were dancing back to back on a straw hat that eventually breaks, causing them to fall in.

Mario: I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing

Luigi: Still the smasher's the only smasher  
Who knows how to swing

He pointed towards DK who was dancing with his bass guitar as he sings.

DK: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig  
And stuff like that

Mario and Luigi walked side by side as Captain Falcon pushed a picture frame to act as if the plumbers are in it.

Mario and Luigi: When everybody wants to be a smasher  
A square with a horn

Villager and Link stepped on a key each on the piano. They smiled as they stepped along, not piano dueling for once.

Makes you wish you weren't born  
Every time he plays

Mario: Oh, a-rinky-tinky-dinky

Captain Falcon and Pit danced with each other, smiling.

Mario and Luigi: With a square in the act  
You can set music back

With smirks, the two pretend they are cavemen as they scratched themselves like said cavemen.

To the caveman days

Zelda smiled as she imitated what the brothers were doing as she began to sing as well.

Zelda: Oh, a-rinky-dinky-tinky

Mario: Yeah,

Mario and Zelda: Everybody wants to be a smasher  
Because a smasher's the only smasher  
Who knows what is after

Pit and Captain Falcon played their guitar and accordion while circling Peach, who smiled at this.

When playin' jazz he always has  
A welcome mat

Mario, Luigi, and Zelda: 'Cause everybody digs a swingin' cat

Villager grabbed a light string and pulled it down, turning the room red. Olimar laughed as he began to pound his drum set with the Pikmin while Link managed to avoid being hit.

"Come on guys!" he exclaimed while banging the drums. "Let's rock this joint!"

"All right! Grove it!" laughed DK as he played the bass guitar spinning it around.

Olimar then grabbed a cymbal and hits himself on the helmet.

Luigi and Pit then began to play their instruments while dancing around. The gang begins to dance, performs instruments, with Falcon dancing near Peach. He lifted his helmet to reveal brunette hair, and dark blue eyes. He raised his eyebrows, causing Peach to giggle as she danced a little to the music, and he put the helmet back on and danced some more.

Meanwhile Villager danced on the keys on the piano playing in rhythm. Olimar grinned as he played the piano with some chopsticks.

Olimar: Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Young  
Fortune cookie always wrong

"That's a hot one!" He laughed happily towards Villager.

As the gang continued to play, Mario made his way over to Peach. "Hey Peach! How about you and me?"

"Oh yes! Let's swing it Mario!" The two then began to dance together with the music.

"Groovy, Mama! Groovy!" exclaimed Villager as he played on the piano some more.

While Peach continued to dance, Luigi offered the trumpet to Villager. "How about it small fry? Blow it!" Villager did blow, though he lost breath and turned blue.

"Boy he blew it!" Olimar laughed.

"But he was close." Falcon encouraged him.

The whole place continued to play with music as everyone continued dancing happily to the music. Some of the gang was also playing the instruments like your usual 60s rock band. This continued on for a while, until Peach began to play a nearby harp, turning everyone's attention to her.

As Luigi sighed happily, Mario smiled at her. "Beautiful." Peach then began to sing.

Peach: If you want to turn me on  
Play your horn, don't spare the tone  
And blow a little soul into the tune

Luigi played a slow solo, while Falcon smiled at her. They all found the music so soothing. Mario leaned toward Peach while singing his own verse.

Mario: Let's take to another key

Luigi: Modulate and wait for me  
I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon

As Luigi played another solo, some of the smashers living in the streets heard the song. They smiled as they listened on.

Mario: The other smashers will all commence  
Congregatin' on the fence  
Beneath the alley's only light

Peach: Where every note is out of sight

There was a brief silence as everyone looked at Peach lovingly. Luigi suddenly began playing the trumpet with jazz music getting his group's attention as they looked excited.

Luigi, Pit, Falcon, Olimar, and DK jumped on the piano and danced feverishly while the Pikmin played the piano. The room shook as they sang.

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Luigi: Hallelujah!

The shaking caused the floor below them to lose support gradually. Eventually it became too much as the floor gives way, causing the piano to fall through the newly made hole. This is repeated with all the other floors as well.

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Luigi: I'm tellin' you!

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Luigi: Yeah!

Soon they reached to ground level and came out the building still playing. Luigi was playing a bent trumpet, DK was playing a busted up bass, Pit played a broken guitar, and Falcon played a busted up accordion, while some keys that are hanging from his neck were being played by a dazed Olimar. The Pikmin followed their leader, while dancing themselves.  
As Mario, Peach, and the kids watched on, the gang disappeared into the night, still singing.

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Luigi: Mmm!

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Luigi: Hallelujah!

Luigi &amp; Gang: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

* * *

**Author's note: **Awesome music sequence right? The next chapter is a bit short, as we see romance, and heart-break.  
See you then!


	10. Romance & Heartbreak

**Author's note: **Hi there! Hope you can handle breaking hearts, cause this chapter has them. Don't forget to read and review

* * *

Sometime later, Peach settled the kids into bed, while they sleepily sang a few verses from the song.

Villager: Everybody wants to be a smasher

Zelda: Because a smasher's the only smasher  
Who knows what is after

Link: Oh, yeah!

"Nighty-night children." Peach said softly as she kissed their cheeks. "Sweet dreams."  
Smiling, she walked out the window to Mario, who was waiting for her on the window-sill. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping kids.

"I'll bet they're on that magic carpet right now."

Peach giggled as she and Mario walked away. "They could barely keep their eyes opened." As soon as they weren't looking however, Zelda opened one cat-like eye and saw what she and Mario were doing.

* * *

"That was some finale huh?" Mario asked Peach.

"Mu-hum." There was silence for a few seconds before Peach turned to Mario. "Mario? Your brother and friends are so delightful."

"Well," Mario was a little sheepish, "They are a bit rough, but if you never need help, they'll always be there."

"Just like you were there when we needed you." Peach replied.

"Well, that was just a lucky break for me Peach." Mario chuckled as they began to walk to a nearby roof top, Zelda following them.

"Thanks again for offering us your home." She placed her hand to her mouth as she corrected herself. "I mean your pad. It's very nice."

Mario's eyes widened at the compliment. No one has ever said something so nice about his home before.

"N-now wait a minute." He stammered, "This is the low rent district, remember?"

"No,no,no! Why, all it needs is a bit of tidying, and... maybe a feminine touch…" She mused.

"Well, if you're applying for the job, well…" Mario paused, thinking of what to say.

"Goody!" Zelda said to her brothers, who just woke up to see what's going on. "Mom's going to do work for Mario."

Mario suddenly found himself lost into Peach's eyes again once again. "Wow! Your eyes really are like sapphires. But I guess that's pretty corny, huh?"

"Oh, no! Why, any woman could like it, even Zelda." Peach responded while blushing.

"Yeah, I love all those little ones."

"And they love you too."

"Yeah!" Villager said. However Zelda covered his mouth, so as to not give them away.

"Well, I was thinking...they would need, you know, some sort of... well, a father around." Mario began to blush, knowing he loved her, and wanted her to stay

Peach smiled, "Oh, that would be wonderful Mario, and I know the kids would love it too." She then frowned, before turning away from him, placing her hands on her face.

"Peach! Are you okay?' Mario asked, genuinely concerned. He gently pushed the hands away, only to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mario. I love you too, but we just can't stay."

"Why can't you?" He asked, while the kids were now frowning at the heart-breaking scene.

"It would break Bulma's heart." She replied. "I could never leave her."

Mario frowned. He'd never admitted being greedy, but he truly loved Peach and wanted her to be with him. He desperately tried something to get her to stay. "But she's just another human. To her you're just her house pets."

"Oh,no!" Peach protested. "We are more to her than that." Another tear trickled down her face, onto his hand. "I'm sorry, but we simply must go home tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mario said, understanding as he tried to comfort her. "Well…I guess you know best. But I'm really going to miss you."  
As the kids, still frowning, watched, Zelda sighed unhappily as Mario said, "And those kids… I'm going to miss them too."

"Well, we almost had a father." Villager said with a _very_ weak smile.

"Yeah." Link sighed. He then yawned. "Let's get back to sleep." With that the two boys left, leaving Zelda to watch the sad scene. She slowly turned away and followed her brothers.

Peach slowly began to walk to the pad, with one last tear hanging in her eyes. "Good night Peach." Mario called to her.

The tear dropped as she turned to him one last time. "Good night Mario." She then headed into the pad, while Mario watched the moon light in sadness.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sad isn't it? Next chapter, Peach and the kids finally get home, only to get an unpleasant surprise.  
See you there!


	11. Kidnapped Again!

**Author's note: **Peach and the kids can now return home! But Wario's still scheming behind the shadows. How will they deal with it? Find out this Chapter! Read and Review.

* * *

The next day, Mario treated Peach and the kids to what may be their last meal with him before they go home. Once they were ready, Mario listened carefully to the princess's directions, as they headed into the fancier part of town.  
As they turned a corner, the kids ran ahead while Mario looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, as he sees the neighborhood they just arrived in. Up ahead was Bulma's mansion itself. "This is one classy neighborhood! Dig the fancy wigwams!"

"Wigwams?" Peach asked, puzzled.

"Are you sure we're on the right street?"

"Oh yes! Hurry! We're almost home!"

The group headed for the mansion.

* * *

Inside the mansion itself, Team Infinity was slowly losing hope that Peach and the kids would ever return. That is, until they looked out the window to see them approaching! "Look! Peach and the kids!" Emolga exclaimed from the window.

"Alright, they're back!" Pikachu cheered. Team Infinity then started for the front door to greet them. However, Espeon noticed something, or rather someone, screeched to a halt, and pulled the boys back with Psychic.

"Hold it boys!" she reminded them. "Aren't we forgetting about him?" 'Him' being Wario; who at the moment, was sitting in a chair and smoking a cigarette while smirking in triumph.

"Oh no!" Umbreon groaned. "I can't believe we almost forgot about him."

"We've got to do something and fast!" Pikachu ordered. He had one idea, but he'll need his friends' help. As they hurried over, Wario was talking to himself.

"Ha ha ha! Get use to finer thing of life Wario! Why someday, it'll all be yours you sly old fox!" Unknown to him, Team Infinity had made their way over to his shoelaces and was now tying them together in a knot. Just as Pikachu and Umbeon were tying the last knot, Wario popped the cork of his Champaign. The cork caught the two in the stomach, and sent them flying into the piano.

"Guys!" Team Infinity called; really worried for their friend. They quickly climbed the piano and looked inside.

"Are you okay Pikachu/Brother?" Oshawott and Espeon asked simultaneously.

The wind was still out from the force of the cork, but they both managed to grunt out, "Ooh. He got me."

* * *

Outside the mansion, they kids were eagerly running for the smasher door.

"Hooray we're home!" Link cheered.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" Villager shouted as he ran towards the door.

"Me first, me first!" Zelda insisted as she ran too.

This time though, they simply bounced off the door, as it was now locked.

"It's locked." Link noticed in surprise.

"I'll get their attention!" Zelda told them. With that she began sending out flares of Din's Fire; hoping to get someone's attention inside. The flares did get the attention of Wario, who saw them from the reflection of his glass.

* * *

"It can't be them!" he exclaimed in alarm. Not when he was so close!

"The kids!" Team Infinity said in shock, with Pikachu and Umbreon having just recovered from the cork.

Thus, began a small race between Team Infinity and Wario; with the team easily winning because of Wario's tied shoelaces. While he tried to recover, the team ran past him, determined to warn Peach and the kids about the danger inside.

"Don't come in!" Emolga warned as they headed towards the smasher door. He then yelped as he smashed right into the locked door, and fell to the ground, dazed.

Undaunted by the obstacle, they climbed a nearby umbrella, and started calling out, "Go Away! Away!"

Outside, the kids noticed the members waving at them from the window. Unfortunately, they couldn't hear them because of the sound-proof glass, and interpreted it the wrong way.

"Look! It's Pikachu, and he's got some friends!" Link said.

"Hi Pikachu!" the kids called to them.

"They all seem glad to see us." Villager noted as he saw them jumping around panic.

At the gate, Peach wasn't sure how to say good-bye to Mario. She sighed. "I don't know what to say. I only wish I could…"

"Hey," Peach turned to Mario who gave a weak smile. "Maybe a short, sweet good-bye would be easiest."

"I'll never forget you…Mario O'Malley. Bye" She then turned away, trying not to look, as it would be too painful for her.

"Bye Peach." Mario then sighed. He only wished there was some easy way for them to be together again.

"Darn it!" Umbreon barked, as the team tried again to be heard. "Don't come in! Look out for…"

Dunsparce gasped as he saw who was coming. "Wario!" The team panicked as they hid behind the curtain.

The front door opened as Peach and the kids were let in by none other than Wario who pretended to be relieved by their return. "Peach! Kids! Wherever have you been?"

"LOOK OUT FOR THE…" Team Infinity tried one last time to warn them. Unfortunately Dunsparce's tail got stuck in the threads of the carpet. This caused the others to trip and dog-pile on him.

Peach and the kids suddenly yelped as a sack was thrown over them by Wario.

"…Sack." Dunsparce finished meekly, as the others were glaring at him for his inconvenience.

* * *

At the gate, Mario sighed. "Well, I guess they won't need me anymore." He then walked away. If only he knew how wrong he was!

* * *

"You came back?!" Wario said, as he tied the knot on the bag. He sulked. "It's just not fair!" He then jumped when he heard Bulma.

"Wario! Wario come quickly!"

"Coming Madame." Wario assured her, running into the kitchen, as Team Infinity quickly followed. "I'll deal with you later." he hissed, tossing the sack into the oven. He then quickly put on his work clothes and ran to the door as Bulma came down the stairs.

"Wario! They came back! I saw Zelda's flare! Hurry, hurry, let them in!" Wario opened the door as Bulma looked around outside. "Peach? Children? Where are you? Come over here. Come on!"

"Allow me Bulma." Wario offered. He then called for them, though he was only pretending. "Smashers? Come here, smashers! Come here!"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the team was standing on the handle to the oven as they tried to listen to what Pikachu's returned friends is trying to tell them. Of course, it was hard for them to understand what they're saying because of the covering.

"What did you say his name was?" Espeon said in confusion as they pressed their ears to the oven door.

"His name is Mario O'Malley. Mario!" Peach's muffled voice reminded them.

"Abraham De Lacy Charles Martinet." Zelda added.

"Never mind that!" Peach snapped as Oshawott pulled a handle to open the holes in the oven. The team was immediately blown back by Peach's cry of, "Go! Get him quick!"

They landed on the floor and headed off; with Pikachu assuring them, "Don't worry! We're going as fast as we can!"

In the oven Link remarked, "I told you it was Wario!"

"Aw shut up Link!" Villager snapped in annoyance.

* * *

At the foyer, Bulma sighed as she walked back into the house. "Forget it Wario. It's just the imagination of a woman loving her pet." Wario came in after her, as she continued. "I've could've sworn it was actually them too."

"I'm so sorry Bulma." Wario said, trying to look sympathetic. He then grinned when she wasn't looking. Time to finally get rid of thouse smashers for good!

* * *

Team Infinity ran out the door and through the gate. They looked around to see if they could find him. "There he is!" Oshawott pointed out. The others turned in time to see Mario walk around a corner. They quickly chased after him.

"Mr. Mario!" Dunsparce called. Pikachu tripped once, but recovered quickly as he and the other continued the chase.

Eventually, they ran in front of him and yelled, "Hey! Stop!" Mario looked puzzled as the team caught their breath.

"Peach…" Emolga started.

"And kids…" Oshawott continued.

"In trouble!" Umbreon kept it going.

"Butler did it!" Pikachu finished.

Mario's eyes widened. "Peach and the kid's are in trouble!?" he then narrowed them as he instructed the group, "Look, go get my brother and his gang as fast as you can."

The team nodded and hurried off, until Pikachu realized what he said. "Wait did you say gang?" he said, screeching to a halt as the team waited. "As in alley gangs? You want their help?"

"Something tells me this isn't going to be an easy fight; so I'll need all the help I can get." Mario pushed Pikachu on.

"But I know about these alley people! They will beat me up the first chance they get!" Pikachu said alarmed. "And you want me to get them?"

"Move!" Mario barked as he ran back towards the house. "Just tell them Mario sent you and you won't have a problem."

Pikachu looked nervous, but felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to see his team, assuring him he won't be by himself. He nodded, then the team left to find Luigi and his gang.

* * *

**Author's note:** Peach, and the kids have been kidnapped again, Mario's on the way to help, and Team Infinity is trying to get more help. Can they convince the gang to believe them? We'll find out next time. See you there!


	12. Convincing a Gang is not Easy

**Author's note: **I apologize if some of the chapters seem too short. Anyways, Team Infinity is on their way to get help from Luigi and his gang. But they won't be so easy to convince. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Despite the fact Mario assured them, the team couldn't help but keep their guard up as they headed into an alley.

"No trouble he said." Pikachu muttered to himself. "Well that's easy ...whoever he said he was." He was so frightened that he had forgotten the plumber's name. As they walked into a hallowed out barrel, he continued to mutter. "He's got six lives to himself. We've only got six in total."

Just then, Dunsparce, who was up front, screamed. The other quickly turned, only to see Captain Falcon grinning at them upside down. Panicked, they ran the other way, only to run right into Luigi's hands.

* * *

"Well, lookie here! Now what are you little fellas doing on our side of town?" Luigi smirked.

He may not be as strong as his brother, but, being part of a gang, he loved to beat up anyone who got too close to their territory.

"Oh, please don't hurt us!" Dunsparce begged.

"See, we were sent here for help." Oshawott explained.

"Yes, by your older brother." Pikachu finished.

"That's outrages! Crazy!" Luigi scoffed as he dropped them. The gang laughed, finding it truly hard to believe that Luigi's older brother would send a bunch of Pokémon. The team made a break for it, and ended up in a bottle that was picked up by DK.

"Honest!" Pikachu pleaded. "He just told me to mention his name!"

"So, start mention names!" DK demanded as he pounded the bottle until they ended up in Olimar's hands.

"Yeah! And only the rodent's mentioning." Luigi made the rule. Problem was, Pikachu was the one member on the team that forgot the hero's name over sheer fear.

* * *

"Okay now, wait a minute now. D-don't rush me." Pikachu said nervously. He's got to remember the plumber's name or he and the team will get beaten up.  
He took the first guess, "His name is, Marty-o."

While Umbreon face-pawed, Luigi frowned. "I don't dig him. Strike 1!"

Pikachu tried again. "Umm… Gonzales." Espeon hits herself with her tail.

"Strike 2!" Luigi smirked.

"Oh Boy!" Pikachu was getting nervous as he saw the team silently pleading. "You believe us… don't you?"

"Keep talking mousey." Pit said, while breaking his bow into daggers.

Pikachu tried one last time. "How about… Jumpman?"

The other members and the Pikmin (don't like to fight) visible cringed as Luigi showed electricity in his hands.  
"Oh, and you just struck out for the team! Any last word before the fun begins?"

* * *

Pikachu groaned. He couldn't get the name right, and now they were all going to get beat up. All because that stray smasher told them to get the gang! He seemed to not be the only one upset by the situation; for Team Infinity yelled together, "WHY DID WE LISTEN TO THAT MARIO O'MALLEY?!"

"Mario?!" Luigi yelled, visibly shocked, as his hand stopped the electric current.

"Mario?!" The gang said, also surprised by this.

"Hold it fellas!" Luigi said in amazement. "These guys are on the level!"

"You're darn right we're on the level!" Umbreon snapped as the team jumped down from Olimar's hands.

"Gee, well, we're sorry to rough you all up." Falcon apologized sheepishly.

"Never mind about us!" Dunsparce assured them, suddenly feeling a lot braver.

"Mario needs help! Peach and the kids are in trouble!"

The gang's eyes widened at this. "Come on guys!" Luigi instructed as they began to run. "Big Bro's going to need some back up!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Emolga hollered as the team started after them.

"Yeah, you don't know the way!" Espeon called after them.

At a cafe nearby, a French man was drinking some wine from a bottle as he saw the smashers run by. Then he saw the Pokémon right behind them to his shock. To the French man's POV, it seems that the Pokémon were doing the chasing for once!

He looked at the bottle, then poured the content out onto the ground with a frown. He has enough for one day.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, Luigi and his gang are on their way to help Mario. Will they be able to prevent Wario from sending Peach and the kids away? Stay tuned for an epic fight next chapter and to find out. Bye!

* * *

When Pikachu was guessing name, they were actual names Mario was called before.

Jumpman is Mario's original name

Marty-o was the name the Puni Elder called him in PMTTYD

Gonzales was what the Young Yoshi called him in the same game.


	13. A Fight for the Family

**Author's note:** Second to last chapter, and it's going to be a dozy! Get ready for an epic fight to the finish for the family. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Mario made it to the house and peeked through a nearby window, where he saw Wario making a call while holding the sack. Once the call was done, Wario ran to the stables. Mario followed him until the door was closed. He quickly jumped onto the carriage parked nearby and looked in through a window that was broken. Wario smirked as he talked to the trapped family.

"Now my little pesky pets, you're going to travel First Class!" Mario frowned at this. Wario tossed the bag into a trunk and locked the trunk with a pad lock while still talking.  
"In your own private compartment! All the way to Acmetropolis. And this time, you're never coming back!" Mario made his way to the rafters and watched as Wario began to push the trunk to the door. "Oh, but we better hurry! The baggage truck will be here any moment now."

* * *

Thinking quickly, Mario jumped from the rafters and ground-pounded onto Wario's back, making him yelp, and alerting him of the smasher's presence. While he recovered, Mario ran ahead and closed the door, locking it. Glaring, Wario charged at him, but was stopped when something pulled him back. He turned to see Frou-Frou grabbing him with her teeth. He pulled free, with bits of cloth still in her teeth.

He went for the door, trying to force open. When he succeeded, the momentum made him fall backwards over the trunk. Mario got in front and tried stop the trunk by pushing backward. Wario, however, was proving too strong for him as he easily pushed Mario and the trunk forwards. Frou-Frou stepped in front of Mario and the smasher moved out of the way, resulting in Wario pushing the trunk against his 'faithful' horse.

He then went after Mario with a scythe, with the plumber jumped up a nearby ladder to avoid it. As Wario neared the top, Mario pushed the ladder forward, only to be forced to hang on as both he and Wario went down. Frou-Frou cringed as they both hit the ground. She then watched as Wario stabbed the hay with a pitchfork, trying to get Mario. Mario jumped out and ran as Wario tried to get him. Unfortunately he soon reached a dead end. With a sinister grin, Wario prepared to stab, while Mario braced himself. The villan did so, causing Frou-Frou to whine in alarm. Fortunately Mario was not stabbed, though he was now stuck between the pitchfork's prongs.  
With Mario trapped, Wario ran to the door and opened it. When he saw what was outside, he gasped and tried to close the door again quickly.

But it was too late, as Luigi and his gang burst in and attacked Wario in various ways. Luigi shot electricity at him, DK punched him with brute strength, Olimar tossed his Pikmin at him, then went in to attack himself, Captain Falcon Falcon Punched him, and Pit attacked with various weapons he had.  
Team Infinity meanwhile, had managed to avoid the carnage and made their way over to Mario; who was still trying to get free from the pitchfork.

"Over there! They're in the trunk!" He pointed. The team nodded and made their way over. While Pikachu worked on the lock, Espeon gave him the code while the other watched on from the lid.  
Meanwhile, as Wario continued to struggle with the smashers, Mario managed to break free from the pitchforks grip.

The battle continued as Team Infinity tried to open the lock. Problem was, the noise from the fight made it hard for them to concentrate. Eventually, they had enough, as they hollered, "QUIET!" The fighting stopped suddenly at this as Wario and the smashers froze in place.

"…11-20!" Espeon finished. Pikachu enter those last two numbers, and the lock opened. With that out of the way, the fighting resumed.

Mario rushed to the trunk, opened it, and jumped inside. There he saw Peach and the kids, who looked relieved to see him. "Come On! Let's get out of here fast!" The family did not need a second invite. Before they jump out however, Wario closed the trunk, trapping them all in there.

"You're going to Acmetropolis, if it's the last thing I do!" he said through gritted teeth. Falcon and Pit tried to attack him, but he managed to repel them both. DK, thinking quickly, untied the rope to a dangling hay bale, causing it to fall onto Wario, who was temporarily stunned by it.  
In the rafters, the Pikmin and Olimar threw a horse saddle onto him; getting him trapped. On the other side, Luigi chucked a pail of water onto his head not only getting him wet, but covering his head as well.

With Wario unable to see, Falcon motioned to Frou-Frou, who was controlling a pulley with a hook. Once he hooked the back of the saddle to the hook, he made the 'Okay' sign, and Frou-Frou pulled the rope. It lifted Wario off the lid, allowing Mario and the family to escape from the trunk, much to the family's relief. The pulley then pulled Wario over to Frou-Frou, who stood ready with her back turned. Seeing her, Wario braced himself, as Frou-Frou kicked him in the butt.

He landed in the trunk; the lid closing and relocking itself. The whole group then pushed it outside.

* * *

Right on time, a truck approached the house, and two workers named Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck came out. Daffy was talking to Bugs.

"Oh, brother! Why did I even agree to do this part with you on this parody anyways?" He complained, breaking the fourth wall. As they approached the trunk, he continued to rant. "I barely get any screen time, and I'm just a minor character!"

"Because, Daff," Bugs reminded him, "The guys back at the Studio said that if we don't, we won't get a part in MarioLover3752's next parody. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with!" Daffy muttered. As the group watched in amusement, the two lifted the trunk. "A-one, and a-two, and a-three!" Daffy suddenly yelped as Bugs tossed the trunk causing him to go flying into the back of the truck with it. There was a loud crash, causing Bugs to shut his eyes. When the dust settled he looked inside.

"Eh, you okay Doc?"

Daffy had been smashed against the wall by the trunk. Once Bugs pulled the trunk away, he squeaked out, "You're despicable," before fainting on top of it.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders at us, then walked back into the truck.

The group laughed he drove off, taking the trapped Wario and Daffy with them.

Link once again jumped down and swung his sword in the direction Wario went before tiring out. The group laughed at this before Mario turned to Peach and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's note: **The fight has been won, and Peach and the kids are now safe! Next time, we'll see the after match and the ending. See you there!

* * *

What next parody is Bugs and Daffy talking about? You'll just have to wait and see ;-).


	14. Epilogue

**Author's note: **After a long fight like that, the family can finally relax. Let's see what they're up to. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Later at night, happiness has returned to the mansion. Bulma was overjoyed when she saw Peach and the kids had returned. She was also surprised that Peach had brought home a mate. In the study, Mario was siting next to Peach, while Link and Villager played around the couch; Peach was also combed Zelda's hair. Bulma had decided to take a photo to celebrate their return, and the new member to the family.

Bulma instructed them a little. "A little closer together now. Very good." She turned to Goku, who had come back on her request. "Look Goku! What do you think?"

"Nice Bulma," Goku gave his compliments as he opened his pen. "But I think we should get to work the will."

"Of course Goku." Bulma nodded as she adjusted the camera. "But, you know what to do."

"Alright then," Goku confirmed. "Scratch one butler." He crossed out Wario's name on the will.

As she adjusted the camera some more, Bulma sighed. "You know Goku, if Wario had only known about the will, I'm sure he wouldn't have left."

The smashers grinned secretly to each other. Only they knew, the reason Wario tried to get rid of Peach and the kids was because of the will.

Smiling, Bulma came over to the couch with a comb. "Peach, it's great you and the kids are back." She then took the cap off a slightly embarrassed Mario and combed his hair. "And I think this young man's very handsome. Shall we keep him around in the family?"

The kids nodded eagerly. They dearly wanted Mario to be their step-father.

Bulma laughed at their reactions. "Of course we will! We need a man around the house." As she placed the last piece in, she reminded Goku, " Don't forget Goku, we must be sure to provide for their little ones."

Mario's eyes widened at this, but Peach smiled at him, and he grinned back. Goku chuckled, "Of course Bulma, the more the merrier."

Bulma prepared to take the picture. "Now don't move." The new family did as she asked. "Smile, say cheese!"

At the mouse hole, Pikachu poked his head out at this. "Did somebody say cheese?" The camera went off, nearly blinding him. The others laughed at this. Team Infinity had decided to move into the house with Pikachu.

"Thank You! Now hurry on downstairs, there's a surprise for you."

Mario, Peach, and the kids jumped off the couch and began to run out of the room. While Emolga glided, and Espeon and Umbreon ran, Dunsparce, Pikachu, and Oshawott grabbed a hold of Villager's shirt.

Music began to play from downstairs, much to Goku's notice. He smiled. "Hey Bulma. What's that music?" With a laugh, he stood up and danced around. "Sounds like a gang of swinging hepcats!"

Bulma laughed as she replied, "Almost Goku. It's the start of my new foundation."

"What foundation?" Goku asked, confused.

"My mansion for all the smashers of Paris."

* * *

Downstairs, Olimar was playing drum with some things he found while Luigi played the trumpet loudly. Mario, Peach, their family and friends are there having a swinging good time. The gang played their instruments, Link and Zelda danced around, And Villager played the piano as everyone began to sing the song again.

All: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Pikachu waved a toothpick around like a baton on the piano keys, while Team Infinity danced nearby.

All: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Some of them watched in amusement, as Frou-Frou poked her head through a door from outside, and sang too.

Frou-Frou: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

Epona laughed as she kicked her back feet in the air outside. **Zelda**, Sheik, Chicky, and Talon were also there. The twins watched in amusement as Talon sang along drunkenly with the Cucco on his head.

Talon: Everybody - whopee!

He fell backwards onto the ground, dropping Chicky, as the twins laughed at him. Talon laughed drunkenly as he continued to sing.

Everybody wants to be a smasher!

He laughs once more. The music even reached the countryside, as it was heard by Bowser and Bowser Jr, who looked surprised as they listened.

All: Everybody, everybody,  
Everybody wants to be a smasher!

The two roared as the song came to an end.  
"Hey Dad!" Bowser Jr said happily. "Sounds like it's the end."

"Jr, for the last time I'm the leader!" Bowser reminded his son, yet again. "So I'll decide when it's the end." He then grunted as the words 'The End' appeared; whacking his head on the side. He shrugged as he laid down, saying, "Now it's the end."

More music plays as 'The End' flashes. The story's over now, with everyone (except Wario) living happily ever after.

THE END

"A Smash Production"

Link: Oh, yeah!

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that the end of my very first parody! Hope you liked it. I won't tell you what my next one is based on, but I gave you clues last chapter. Comment if you think you know.  
See you next time!


End file.
